Trick Or Treat ?
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: Challenge d'Octobre 2016. Pour tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, une date symbolique approche, en effet dans quelques jours se déroulera Halloween ! Fête maudite pour les uns, une occasion de faire la fête pour les autres, entrez dans la ronde et peut-être Jack O'Lantern éclairera-t-il votre route lors de cette nuit sombre.
1. James S Potter

_**Note**_

 _Bienvenu sur ce nouveau recueil de textes ! Il s'agit cette fois du challenge de Halloween : Trick or Treat !_

 _Le principe était simple : Choisir un personnage et écrire son Halloween. Fête costumée ou scénario digne d'un film d'horreur ? C'était aux auteurs de décider !_

 _Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira, si vous souhaitez suivre notre actualité vous pouvez suivre notre profil d'auteur et la page facebook, Le Prompts de Poudlard !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh._

* * *

 _Warning :Contient scène lemon soft._

 _Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf quelques OC._

* * *

 **Amour Mortel par DustRaider**

James se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin. Dans quelques heures, il serait sur le terrain de Quidditch face à l'équipe des Serpentard. Il n'était pas stressé. Il était le batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis sa première année. Les premières années pouvaient depuis quelques années s'inscrire aux sélections de Quidditch. Bien sur, il était très rare que l'un deux parviennent dès leurs premières années à faire partie de l'équipe de leurs maisons. Mais James s'amusait à dire qu'il était né un balais entre les jambes à la naissance et avec une mère célèbre pour avoir joué dans une des plus grandes équipes, il était impossible qu'il ne réalise pas l'exploit d'entrer dès sa première année dans une équipe de Quidditch. Il volait bien et remplaça Karl Gallows à ce poste qui bien que costaud était lent comme un troll.

Il s'était fixé comme objectif de faire tomber son rival, le capitaine de l'équipe des verts et argents, qui n'était nul autre que Scorpius Malefoy, son éternel rival. Leur haine avait commencé dès le premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Cette haine s'était agrandie quand son frère Albus s'est rangé du coté du Serpent, mais pire encore, un soir qu'il rentrait du terrain il avait lu sur la carte du Maraudeur, volé à son père, que le vert et argent se trouvait être trop proche de sa sœur Lily dans une classe vide au 2è étage. Il l'avais surpris sous sa cape d'invisibilité légué par son père à s'embrasser. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre.

Il se leva doucement afin de ne pas réveiller ses amis, Finn Crumb, le fils de Gideon Crumb, qui jouait de la cornemuse dans un groupe de musique connu chez les sorciers et Shay Dursley. Il descendit dans la salle commune et s'assit sur le canapé le plus confortable de la pièce juste à coté de la cheminée qui réchauffait la pièce. Il préparait son discours dans sa tête quand Ashley Prescotte interrompit ses pensées.

– Salut, beau brun, souffla cette dernière à son oreille après s'être faufilé discrètement jusqu'à lui.

Elle lui passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de masser ses épaules.

– Ash, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, j'étais…

– Dans tes pensées… Je te connais bien maintenant Jamesie ! Tu réfléchis à comment détruire le long nez de ce scorpion de Malefoy… N'abîme pas trop son visage, mon cœur, ta sœur t'en voudrais et son père en entendra parler, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Tu me fais une petite place ?, lui demanda t-elle, après lui avoir massé les épaules.

Il se décala et elle s'allongea sur lui, sa tête sur ses jambes. Il passa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux.

Ashley avait toujours été sa plus proche amie. Elle était blonde mais d'un blond très clair, presque blanc. Son teint était aussi claire que les neiges du Nord… Oui, Ashley était originaire d'un pays nordique et avait débarqué dans sa vie lors de leurs premières rencontre sur le chemin de traverse. Elle avait vu des vrais elfes et des Nains. James aurait bien voulu voir un vrai Nain.

James avait mis longtemps à se rendre compte que son cœur brûlait pour elle. Il était sorti avec la plupart des filles de Poudlard mais ces dernières années tout son corps s'emballait à la vue d'Ashley. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un phénomène pareil. Elle était différente de toutes ces autres filles qui le suivaient simplement parce qu'il était un Potter. Il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle et quand il se décida enfin à lui parler de ses sentiments, il apprit qu'elle était en couple avec un certain Duncan Cormac de Poufsouffle qui finit à l'infirmerie après un match de Quidditch gagné par Poufsouffle. Il ne parlait plus, ne souriait plus, s'isolait et envoyait bouler toutes les filles qui tentaient de le séduire. Ce fut son frère Albus, à sa grande surprise qui lui redonna goût à la vie en lui annonçant la rupture des deux élèves. Il n'oublierait jamais leurs premier baiser. C'était l'année dernière lors de la finale contre Serpentard. Gryffondor était dominé au score et James s'en prenait verbalement au gardien qu'il traitait de gruyère quand un cognard lancé par Edgar Nott le frappa de plein fouet à la nuque le fit chuter de plusieurs mètres de haut sous les cris de la foule.

Il eu peine à ouvrir les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit était le doux visage d'Ashley au dessus de lui, qui était agenouillé à ses cotés, des larmes aux yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que la jeune fille s'empara de ses lèvres et lui donna le plus beau baiser qu'il eut jamais eu.

– On à perdu, je suis désolé James…

– Mais j'ai gagné plus aujourd'hui, lui chuchota-il avant de lui rendre son baiser.

C'est ainsi que James avait réussi à se mettre avec Ashley qui était toujours là pour le réconforter quand il avait besoin. Même les provocations de Malefoy qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il avait perdu la coupe et des autres Serpentard n'avaient pu entaché la bonne humeur du garçon.

Il s'allongea sur elle pour l'embrasser. Il fut bientôt interrompu par les élèves qui descendaient du dortoir, leurs écharpes de Gryffondor noués autour du cou, prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

– On devrait descendre aussi, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille, on ne peut pas jouer le ventre vide.

– A vos ordres, capitaine, dit-elle d'une voie sensuelle en prenant la main que James lui tendait pour la relever.

Ashley était poursuiveuse depuis sa seconde année et marquait plus que les autres poursuiveurs réunis.

Ils descendirent main dans la main et s'assirent cotes à cotes dans la Grande Salle. James avala plusieurs tranches de bacon grillés et des toast avant de se lever en direction des vestiaires avec ses joueurs. Sur son passage, les élèves de Gryffondor l'encourageait et tapaient sur la table pour encourager leur représentant. James remarqua que beaucoup de ses élèves portaient un badge au couleur rouge et or sur lequel était inscrit «Potter is our King». Il était prêt à en découdre et ce n'est pas les sifflets des Serpentard qui allaient le déstabiliser.

Quand ils furent tous au vestiaire et changés, James se leva, se racla la gorge.

– Oh les gars...

– Et les filles, dit Ashley en l'interrompant.

– Oui… Et les filles. Pour gagner, il va falloir les battre ! On est pas venus pour être là !

Ses joueurs le regardaient d'un air interloqués.

– Ce match c'est comme une demi-finale, si on perd c'est perdu ! Le plus pire dans la défaite, c'est de perdre ! C'est ma dernière année et je veux la coupe ! L'année dernière, on s'est fait humilier alors je veux en profiter surtout pour enlever le sourire de ce petit crétin de Malefoy. Finn, tu me le laisses… Les autres, faites ce que vous savez faire… Comme à l'entraînement. Et tout se passera bien. Allez, c'est l'heure !

Ils sortirent des vestiaires, James à leur tête. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et se mirent en arc de cercle au centre du terrain, imités par les Serpentard. James serra la main de Scorpius en essayant de lui briser les doigts et chaque camp se mit en place dans sa zone.

Le souaffle fut lâché en premier et les poursuiveurs luttèrent pour s'en emparer. Les cognards à leurs tours furent lâchés et tentaient de faire tomber les joueurs de leurs balais suivi par le vif d'or qui disparut.

Le match était serré. Ashley mettait le souaffle aisément dans le but du gardien adverse mais les verts et argents ripostaient sans cesse si bien que l'issue du match était encore incertaine. Le vif d'or apparaissait et disparaissait.

Soudain l'attrapeur de Gryffondor fila vers James, Scorpius se mit à sa poursuite directement. Ils se rapprochaient de James, c'était l'occasion rêvé, son attrapeur cachait la vue du serpent. Un cognard arriva à sa portée et James frappa de toute ses forces avec sa batte vers les deux attrapeurs. Le rouge et or eut une fraction de seconde pour éviter le cognard en faisant un tour sur lui-même. Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se le prit en pleine face et James put voir aisément le sang sur son visage. Il tomba et s'écrasa au sol. Finn vola vers son capitaine et leurs battes s'entre-choquèrent tandis que James poussait un cri de victoire qui fut interrompu par son attrapeur qui fonçait comme une flèche dans sa direction. Il n'eut qu'une seconde pour éviter le choc et quand il se retourna son attrapeur tenait la petite balle doré entre ses doigts.

– Cinglé… , dit James en s'approchant pour le féliciter. Toute l'équipe se réunit autour de lui. Dans les tribunes, une immense pancarte flottait aux couleurs de la maison des rouges et or sur laquelle on pouvait lire «Potter is our King !». Le public scanda ce chant suivi par les joueurs. Il leva le bras en l'air en signe de triomphe, c'est à ce moment qu'Ashley choisit d'embrasser son Roi.

Les joueurs furent portés en triomphe jusqu'à leurs vestiaires tandis que certains élèves leurs tapaient à l'épaule. Il ne compta pas les «Bien joué, Potter ! … Merci Potter ! … Belle frappe… En plein dans le mille...».

Les joueurs retournèrent au château sans James et Ashley. Leur euphorie leur avait fait oublier leur retenue. Ils s'étaient amusés à voler la canne du professeur de potions mais leur farce avait tourné court quand le professeur les surpris dans son bureau. Il leur avait promis une tache pénible, s'occuper de nettoyer les vestiaires.

Ils avaient cachés leurs baguettes et avaient pu s'en servir pour nettoyer sans soucis les vestiaires qui brillaient de propreté.

Ils avaient enfin un moment seul à seul et cette fois, personne ne pourrait les déranger.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au château et se séparèrent seulement une fois dans la salle commune après un dernier baiser.

– Je te laisse, je dois me mettre sur mon 31.

[...]

Le dortoir des garçons était en effervescence. Les garçons s'agitaient, se marchaient sur les pieds.

Ce soir, c'était le grand soir, comme chaque 31 Octobre, se tenait dans la Grande Salle le Bal d'Halloween. Chaque année, la salle était magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion et le festin était somptueux.

James avait décidé pour l'occasion de se déguiser en Jack l'éventreur. Shay avait opté pour le déguisement d'Hannibal Lecter, un tueur en série issue de l'imagination des moldus. James après lui avoir mis son masque, le mit dans sa camisole de force. Quant à Finn, il opta pour un costume de Jack O'Lantern. James mit son manteau et son chapeau haut de forme. Ils étaient fin prêt pour cette grande soirée. Ils descendirent ensemble dans le Hall et se séparèrent. James chercha sa cavalière pendant de longues minutes, scrutant les têtes rassemblés dans le Hall. Il commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir et se passa une nouvelle fois les mains dans les cheveux. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il la vit enfin. Elle descendait les escaliers, vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge qui la mettait particulièrement en valeur. Elle portait un masque de loup qui lui recouvrait le haut du visage. Le temps s'arrêta pour James, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et rigola de sa réaction et le tapa à l'épaule.

– Ça va, Jamie ? Lui demanda t-elle, le sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Il reprit connaissance à ses paroles.

– Oui, je suis désolé… Tu es magnifique, lui confia-il en lui posant un baiser sur le front et en la prenant par la main.

Ses joues prirent une teinte colorée tandis que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient. Les élèves entrèrent et James leva les yeux vers le plafond. Le ciel était noir, parsemés de quelques étoiles.

La salle débarrassée de ses longues tables semblaient plus grande. Des armures avaient été ensorcelés pour effrayer les élèves qui passaient auprès d'elles ce qui faisaient sourire le professeur Flitwick. Seul le professeur de potion était absent et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne semblait pas d'humeur joyeuse.

Des nuées de chauves-souris traversaient par moment la salle en rasant les élèves et de gigantesques Citrouilles flottaient au dessus des élèves.

Le célèbre groupe des Bizarr' Sisters animait la soirée. Bien qu'ils avaient pris de l'age, ils étaient encore plein d'énergie. James entraîna sa cavalière dans un coin de la pièce et mit une main sur sa taille. Ils étaient proches, James pouvait presque sentir le cœur de sa cavalière battre dans sa poitrine. La musique commença et le couple dansait une valse sur le rythme de Magic Works. La danse dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles James put faire tourner Ashley et la contempler derrière son masque. Il tenait celle qu'il aimait, celle pour qui il donnerait sa vie.

La musique s'arrêta, leur laissant le temps de souffler. James s'approcha de ses lèvres, il avait follement envie de la sentir au plus près de lui et de sentir sa peau sur la sienne. Splash ! C'est le moment que choisit Peeves, l'esprit frappeur pour lancer une citrouille sur le couple. Ils levèrent les yeux vers l'esprit frappeur qui s'enfuyait déjà en caquetant.

– Sois Maudit… Le Baron Sanglant en sera avertit, rugit le jeune garçon qui était recouvert de la tête aux pieds de Morceaux et de jus de Citrouille. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de récurage sur la tenue d'Ashley avant de faire de même sur lui. Il pris sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front. L'assistance qui avait assisté à la scène repris son activité et bien vite les regards des élèves se tournèrent d'eux.

– Je suis…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres d'Ashley se posèrent sur les siennes.

Les élèves s'agitaient et se regroupèrent au niveau de la scène car déjà le groupe enchaînait sur une musique plus rock. James l'entraîna au plus près de la scène et ils se déchaînèrent en rythme sur la musique Do the _Hippogriff,_ qui restait indémodable malgré qu'elle date déjà de pas mal d'années.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, Ashley lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle devait s'absenter quelques instants et lui demanda de l'attendre au buffet. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et ils partirent chacun dans une direction. Il se disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'absenter pour se maquiller ou se recoiffer car elle était si belle.

Il arriva au buffet et avala une longue gorgée de jus de Citrouille bien fraîche pour se désaltérer accompagné de quelques friandises.

[…]

Les minutes passèrent et Ashley n'était toujours pas de retour. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, minuit approchant. Il demandait aux élèves qu'ils croisaient si ils l'avaient vu mais leurs réponses étaient toujours la même, personne ne l'avait vu et personne n'avait la moindre idée d'où elle pouvait être. Ses amis montèrent au dortoir sans lui, après lui avoir fait comprendre qu'elle devait s'être assoupie dans son dortoir et qu'il la reverrait demain. Mais James la connaissait bien et elle n'était pas comme ça, jamais elle ne se serait absenté sans raison autant de temps. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé sa carte dans le dortoir.

La salle se vidait peu à peu et aucune trace de sa cavalière. Il posa ses affaires sur un fauteuil et sortit s'aérer dans le parc de Poudlard.

Le temps était frais en ce 31 octobre. James leva les yeux vers le ciel qui semblait à présent sombre et menaçant. Le lac noire n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. La cabane d'Hagrid était silencieuse et seule la lumière de la lune l'éclairait. Le Saule Cogneur dormait. James se remémorait les moments passés avec Ashley à l'abri des regards et des élèves.  
Au-loin, la foret interdite paraissait calme et lui semblait plus menaçante qu'à l'ordinaire. Il descendit en contrebas et après plusieurs minutes de marches à travers le parc, son regard se posa sur un objet étendu au sol. James s'approcha et posa un genou au sol et le prit dans ses mains ses mains. C'était le masque d'Ashley. Son cœur commençait à battre à la chamade, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Le vent frais commençait à fouetter son visage. Il se précipita à la lisière de la foret, à la recherche de n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça puisse lui mettre sur la piste d'Ashley.

Il pénétra dans la foret sombre, ses sens en alerte. Il marcha, marcha, il n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps il marchait, il avait oublié sa montre. Plus il avançait, plus la foret lui semblait austère, effrayante. Les arbres semblaient morts et semblaient lui dire de partir tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Un bruissement d'aile et un croassement d'un corbeau le fit sursauter. Il trébucha sur une racine. Il se releva et remarqua un morceau de tissu rouge sur une branchette d'un arbre. Il reconnut facilement le morceau de tissu. Il appartenait à la robe d'Ashley. Il le serra dans son poing et sentit l'odeur de son parfum. Plus ses pas foulaient le sol, plus les arbres se resserraient. Il continuait de mettre la main sur d'autres lambeaux de sa robe et à chaque fois, la même inquiétude lui serrait le cœur.

Au loin, il vit un espace plus ouvert, une sorte de clairière, jamais il n'avait du aller aussi loin dans la foret. Il espérait qu'il retrouverait facilement son chemin. Sa baguette toujours tendu devant lui, il éclairait ses pas. Le vent semblait s'engouffrer dans la clairière ou ce qui semblait être une clairière.

Il s'approcha, et assista à un spectacle qui le figea dans son élan, le faisant lâcher sa baguette.

Elle était là. Il avait enfin retrouvé Ashley.

Ashley ne disait rien, immobile, le vent froid de la foret interdite ne faisait même pas frissonner son corps nu. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés à tel point que des fleurs s'y étaient coincés. Elle était splendide. Des peintures runiques paraient son corps nu et des traits de peintures barraient son visage.

James réussit à ouvrir sa bouche pour parler.

– Ashley ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Que fais-tu dans cet état ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et il reprit.

– Viens, rentrons, il fait froid, dit-il en enlevant sa veste dans le but de la mettre sur les épaules d'Ashley. Il amorça le pas mais il s'arrêta aussitôt.

Soudain, le jeune homme ressentit un frisson qui se propagea dans tout son corps, de ses orteils jusqu'à ses cheveux. Un serpent frôla sa jambe et se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui semblait calme et ne paraissait pas inquiète par la situation. Le serpent souleva les feuilles mortes au sol sur son passage. Il s'enroula d'abord autour de la jambe de la jeune fille. Il monta doucement et la fit frissonner lorsqu'il passa entre ses jambes, au niveau de son bas-ventre puis il s'enroula autour de son ventre pour finalement s'arrêter sur ses épaules.

Le jeune garçon s'avança d'un pas léger vers elle. Le serpent siffla à son approche et la jeune fille lui souriait. Le serpent quitta son épaule et s'éloigna au sein de la foret noire comme s'il elle lui avait demandé de la laisser un instant.

– Ashley, dit-il en s'approchant, rentrons, tu dois être gelée.

– Potter. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom. Cela fait un moment que je t'attends, ici, dans cette clairière. Ce soir, le monde renaîtra de ses cendres…

– Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Lui demanda t-il. Tu as abusée de biéraubeurre pendant mon absence, dit-il essayant de faire un trait d'humour.

Elle s'était rapprochée au fur et à mesures de ses paroles. Elle n'était déjà plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui à présent. Elle posa la main sur son t-shirt qu'elle déchira et posa une main sur son torse, l'autre derrière sa nuque. Leurs deux corps se mélangèrent. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter aux contact des deux amants. Elle déboutonna le jeans du garçon qui passait ses mains sur toutes les parcelles de son corps nu. Il lui prit une jambe et la rapprocha encore plus près de lui. Elle frissonna et laissa sortir un râle de soulagement quand elle sentit la verge du jeune homme titiller sa zone sensible. Elle le mordilla au cou le faisant émettre un léger grognement de satisfaction. Chaque caresse sur son corps nue réveillait ses pulsions, elle en voulait plus de lui. Elle le poussa au sol et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle joua avec sa verge en érection et la caressa. Chacune de ses caresse lui procuraient un plaisir immense. Elle jouait maintenant avec son gland. Il était spectateur, il était comme paralysé et ne pouvait que la regarder jouer avec lui et sa partie intime. Ses mains arrachant l'herbe à chaque sensation de plaisir. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux tandis qu'elle ressortait son coté bestial et qu'elle s'assit sur son pénis sur lequel elle s'empala et gémit de plaisir. Elle menait la danse, décidant du rythme du garçon. Il sentait tout juste ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Elle se mouvait sur lui, se mordant les lèvres à chaque sautillement. D'un coup, le rythme s'accéléra et il poussa un long râle au moment ou il jouit en elle. Il gémit, de un mélange de plaisir et de douleur.

Tout ce temps, il avait été paralysé, ne maîtrisant plus rien. Et soudain, il reprit conscience de ce qui se passait. Elle était toujours à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui avait planté un couteau dans le ventre. Il toussote, soudainement il avait l'air si faible, si vulnérable. Il mit sa main là ou la douleur le consumait et vit qu'il perdait du sang. Il ne sentait plus rien à part la douleur profonde dans son ventre. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où la dague avait été enfoncé mais il sentait que sa chair s'était déchiré à l'intérieur. Il allait mourir là, seul, dévoré par un serpent. Il n'avait averti personne de là ou il allait, personne ne viendrait le sauver. Il tentait de ne pas fermer les yeux, de garder le contact malgré la douleur et le combat entre l'envie que cette douleur cesse et sa volonté de survivre, de ne pas finir ses jours dans une foret sombre. Son sang coulait le long de son torse, il sentit la langue d'Ashley qui lui léchait le torse, ses lèvres désormais rouges, rouges de sang.

Il aurait voulu comprendre, c'était impossible ça devait être un cauchemar… Et pourtant la douleur était bien réelle.

Il sentit son corps quitter le sien. Elle amorça un mouvement de recul et le regardait tel un paria.

Il essaya de parler mais la douleur était si grande qu'il avait du mal à prononcer quelques mots.

– Ashley… Je t'…

– Chut, lui souffla t-elle, en lui mettant le pied sur ses lèvres. Ne t'épuises pas en vain, il ne te reste que quelques minutes à vivre. Le froid combiné à mon sortilège ralentit l'hémorragie mais tu n'en a plus pour longtemps. Tu ne comprend pas je le sais mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, tu seras mort avant. Mais ton sang et ta liqueur blanche me rendront service. Tu n'a sûrement jamais entendu parler de cette prophétie qui mentionne la venue d'un ordre nouveau une fois que le premier fils de l'élu sera à terre et que son sang et sa semence seront récoltés.

Elle retira son pied afin de le laisser respirer et reprit.

– Un Monde nouveau apparaît, je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas être à mes cotés pour le voir. Mais sache que je t'aimais, sincèrement, malheureusement nous n'étions pas fait pour vivre ensemble, en tout cas dans cette vie… Adieu, James.

Il ne doutait pas de ses sentiments mais il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment. Elle partit, sans un regard en arrière, s'enfonçant au plus profond de la foret.

Une larme coulait sa joue, mais il ne devait pas s'attarder sur ses sentiments. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et constata avec effarement que sa baguette n'y était plus et qu'il l'avait laissé tombé seulement quelques mètres derrière lui. Il lui était impossible d'aller la récupérer, il s'épuiserait plus vite et mourrait. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution. Il devait retirer la lame de son corps et s'efforcer de faire une compression pour lutter contre l'afflux de sang qui tentait de sortir de son corps. Il trembla et attrapa le couteau d'une main. Il respira un grand coup bien que la douleur lui fit pousser une plainte angoissante. Maintenant, il devait le retirer. Il tenait le couteau à pleine main bien que sa main tremblait. Il commença à tirer. Le couteau était profondément enfoncé dans son corps. Il amorça un mouvent pour retirer le couteau. A chaque millimètre, il se battait pour éviter de pousser un hurlement. Le couteau semblait glisser, il sentait la lame déchirer ses tissus comme si ils étaient en beurre. Millimètre par millimètre, la lame se dégageait, déchirant sa paroi. Il devait lutter, lutter plus que jamais. D'abord contre la douleur intense qu'il ressentait, aucun mot n'était suffisant pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Ensuite, contre le besoin de fermer les yeux, il savait que si il fermait les paupières, c'en était fini de lui, qu'on ne retrouverait jamais son corps, prochainement dévoré par une créature carnivore. Il luttait contre le froid, qui en mème temps de ralentir son saignement, l'épuisait peu à peu. Il était fatigué mais il ne devait pas renoncer. Il n'était pas un Potter pour rien, il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Ses pensées furent traversés par l'image de sa sœur de ses cousines et du reste de sa famille. Il les entendait, il les entendaient lui dire de ne pas abandonner, de ne pas fermer les yeux mais plus le temps s'écoulait plus il se demandait si les voix ne lui recommandaient pas de lâcher prise, d'abandonner cette vie afin de reposer éternellement en paix.

Non, jamais il ne lâcherait pas prise, il lutterait jusqu'au bout et si la Mort devait venir le chercher, il s'amuserait à la faire attendre le plus longtemps possible.

La lame du couteau apparaissait peu à peu, il voyait la lame sanglante. Il mit sa deuxième main autour de la lame pour soutenir son effort et la lame glissait maintenant plus facilement enfin c'est ce qui lui semblait, et pourtant la tache paraissait accablante. Encore un effort, il avait sorti un quart de la lame. Il tira plus fort et cette fois ne put retenir son hurlement de douleur. Il lui restait la moitié, il n'en pouvait plus, il devait le faire, si il ne le faisait pas il mourrait ici. Il se raidit et tira de toute sa volonté, de toute ses forces le couteau d'un seul trait. Il poussa à nouveau un hurlement mais celui-ci était plus fort, plus long. Il ne se laissa pas le temps de respirer et mit sa main en pression sur la plaie dans l'espoir de limiter la perte de sang.

Il entendit un bruit, il n'aurait su dire quoi exactement. Et si c'était une créature carnivore ou le gigantesque serpent. Il fit glisser le couteau entre ses doigts et le tenait prêt à le jeter sur la première chose qui surgirait de la foret sombre et lugubre.

Sa vue commençait à se troubler. Il n'était plus seul. Il voyait des jambes devant lui sans pouvoir distinguer la nature de leur propriétaire. Il lâcha soudainement le couteau et ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il commençait à ne plus sentir la douleur. Il sombra, il n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien...


	2. Severus

_**Note**_

 _Bienvenu sur ce recueil pour le second texte ! Il s'agit cette fois du challenge de Halloween : Trick or Treat !_

 _Le principe était simple : Choisir un personnage et écrire son Halloween. Fête costumée ou scénario digne d'un film d'horreur ? C'était aux auteurs de décider !_

 _Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira, si vous souhaitez suivre notre actualité vous pouvez suivre notre profil d'auteur et la page facebook, Le Prompts de Poudlard !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh._

* * *

 **Chasse à l'Homme par Noour**

Severus ouvrit les yeux comme à son habitude cinq minutes avant son réveil. Il esquissa un rictus satisfait et se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre une chemise noire, un pantalon de la même couleur, sans oublier sa fameuse robe de potion également de la couleur de la chemise. Après un passage à la salle de bain, il prit la direction de la grande salle pour aller déjeuner. Il passa par la porte de la salle des professeurs, donnant directement sur l'estrade, et s'installa à la même place que d'habitude.

Il leva les yeux de son bol de café et regarda un instant la décoration : des citrouilles, les fantômes, un plafond magique recouvert de gros nuages, une pleine lune et des chauves-souris. Il soupira intérieurement, se rappelant que ce soir aurait lieu le banquet d'Halloween.

– La décoration vous plaît Severus ?

Il regarda la personne qui avait eu assez de courage pour lui adresser la parole de bon matin et vit le sourire gai du vieux Albus Dumbledore.

Il remarqua en même temps que la chaise à côté de lui était vide.

– C'est une simple décoration d'Halloween, il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier, grommela-il. Minerva n'est pas là ?

– Vous vous inquiétez pour vos collègues, Severus ? demanda malicieusement le directeur.

– Pas le moins du monde. Mais si je pouvais éviter d'avoir saint Potter sur le dos qui me demande si je sais où est passée sa déesse McGonagall , j'en serai que plus heureux.

– Eh bien elle a dû partir tôt ce matin pour une affaire familiale, elle reviendra demain.

– Qui va assurer ses cours ? demanda-t-il plus par politesse que par curiosité.

– Mais vous, mon cher Severus !

Severus manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café et regarda le directeur qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que vous avez déjà assez à faire avec vos classes de potion. Minerva m'a laissé une liste de devoir pour chaque classe et Rusard les surveillera.

Severus ne rajouta rien et entreprit de finir de déjeuner. A l'instant même où il reposa son bol, une douleur soudaine le prit sur l'avant-bras portant la marque. Il serra le poing pour s'empêcher de porter sa main à son avant-bras douloureux et vit au même instant celui-qui-a-survécu se frotter le front. La douleur s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, non sans arracher un frisson à Severus.

Si Potter avait mal à sa cicatrice, cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit le maître des ténèbres était extatique, soit il était profondément énervé. Et en connaissance de cause, il pencha plus pour l'énervement.

– Un problème, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore en le voyant crispé.

Il réfléchit une fraction de seconde puis finit par dire :

– Il semblerait que Potter et moi avons senti l'énervement d'une certaine personne.

Le grand mage regarda à son tour Harry Potter qui lui-même se massait le front.

– Est-ce nouveau ? demanda Albus intriguée

– En effet. Confirma Severus

Pour toute personne les écoutant, leur conversation semblait incompréhensible mais Severus avait très bien compris la question. Albus voulais savoir si c'était la première fois que la marque générait ce type de douleur.

– Prévenez-moi s'il y a quelconque nouveauté.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, ajouta Severus en se levant.

Il sortit de la grande salle par la porte donnant sur la salle des professeurs et traversa la salle pour rejoindre la froideur de ses cachots.

En attendant que les élèves se rappellent qu'ils avaient cours de potion et cherchent des excuses pour arriver en retard, Severus s'empara d'un tas de copies qu'il corrigea distraitement en repensant au déjeuner. Sa marque n'avait jamais été douloureuse de cette manière. D'habitude, c'était plus une sensation de brûlure mais là on aurait plutôt dit un sort de sectumsempra ou de crucio. Il surveilla l'heure d'un sortilège et s'autorisa un regard sur son avant-bras. Il releva sa manche et se figea en voyant la marque.

D'habitude d'un gris clair, elle était maintenant d'un noir profond, le serpent ressortant clairement sur sa peau blafarde. Il frissonna une nouvelle fois et un mauvais pressentiment s'installa. Il se demanda si le maître l'appelait mais se dit que si c'était le cas, la douleur serait revenue.

Il se força à penser à autre chose et se leva pour aller ouvrir aux premières années de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

Il fit entrer les élèves qui gagnèrent leur place sans rien demander et dans un silence religieux attendirent les instructions pour le cours.

– Potion d'amnésie. Comme son nom l'indique et dans le cas où vous en douterez, cette potion falsifie la mémoire et vous fait oublier des événements. Instructions au tableau. Dépêchez-vous !

Il passa la journée dans une humeur massacrante, autant à cause de Neville Londubat qui avait réussi à faire exploser et fondre son chaudron en même temps, qu'à cause de la douleur sourde mais persistante de sa marque.

Il alla à ses quartiers et reposa son tas de copie sur son bureau. La douleur de la marque changea pour se transformer en une brûlure insupportable.

Jurant, Severus conjura un patronus pour prévenir Dumbledore qu'il devait transplaner auprès de son maître. Quittant sa robe de potion, il enfila la robe de mangemort, je jeta un sort de désillusion pour ne pas se faire remarquer et sortit de ses appartements. Il fit demi-tour et décida de prendre quelques potions avec lui, n'étant jamais trop prudent.

[…]

Severus se tenait le dos courbé, seul face à son maître, dans une grande pièce froide aux murs bruts. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre, juste un calme qui ne promettait rien de bon.

– Mon cher Severus. relève la tête ! ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres.

Toujours agenouillé, Severus releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux gris délavés et le visage inhumain de son maître, Lord Voldemort. A côté de lui, le dos droit, mains posées sur les jambes croisées, se trouvait une femme à en juger par la carrure. Elle avait également une cape de mangemort mais la capuche rabattue sur le visage. Le silence se poursuivait, brisé par les sifflements de Nagini qui tournait autour de de lui, comme un aigle à la recherche de sa proie.

– Mon cher Severus, répéta Lord Voldemort en détachant chaque syllabe. Permets-moi de te présenter une personne que tu connais très bien.

Ladite personne se leva de son siège avec grâce et enleva sa capuche, dévoilant ses traits. Severus se figea, glacé jusqu'à l'os.

– Eh bien Severus, tu ne dis rien ? commença la femme. Je t'ai connu plus perspicace.

Elle quitta la cape de mangemort, ouvrit légèrement sa robe sorcière et dévoila sa marque, non pas sur le bras mais sur l'épaule.

Cette femme, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose. Elle était des leurs. Minerva McGonagall était un mangemort ! Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, essayant de comprendre cette vaste plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

– Puisque tu ne réponds plus, je vais t'apprendre autre chose, continua le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix qui se fit plus grave.

L'atmosphère de la pièce changea d'un coup. Elle se fit lourde, pesante, sombre. Le maître était en colère, une colère froide, la pire de toutes.

– Minerva me rapporte toutes les informations concernant poudlard ou l'ordre du phoenix.

Le Lord se délecta des émotions qui transparaissaient sur le visage du traître.

– Il serait dommage de se mettre en travers de mes plans, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne supporte pas qu'on me mente et Minerva m'a fait part d'une information très intéressante. J'avais déjà quelques soupçons mais grâce à ma chère et tendre, ils sont maintenant confirmés. Les souvenirs sont tellement utiles.

Severus sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge en même temps qu'une sueur froide lui parcourait l'échine. Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait le plus peur : la colère de Voldemort maintenant qu'il savait pour sa trahison, la signification de l'implication de Minerva dans l'école en tant que mangemort ou le fait que le seigneur des ténèbres appelle Minerva sa chère et tendre.

– Quatre an. Quatre an que tu nous espione pour ce vieux fou de Dumblebore et Potter. tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces moldus.

– Je ne vis que pour vous servir maître. Je vous jure allégeance, déclara Rogue en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur.

– Eh bien puisque tu as l'air si convaincu, ricana Minerva, jure sur ta magie que tu n'as jamais rien révélé à l'Ordre du Phoenix sur le contenu de nos réunions.

Severus était au pied du mur. Il savait très bien que il allait perdre sa magie et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il réfléchit rapidement. Il avait encore sa baguette et savait lancer des sortilèges informulés. Il pourrait toujours se sortir de cette situation rapidement.

Il sortit sa baguette pour faire croire à la réalisation du serment et avant même de pouvoir faire un geste, il se retrouva pétrifié. Il jeta un _finite_ informulé, qui ne le libéra pas. Il jura intérieurement, cherchant le problème.

– Mon cher Severus, tu es tellement sous le choc de la révélation de Minerva comme mon bras droit que tu as oublié de mettre tes barrières d'occlumens, se délecta Voldemort.

– Minerva, ma chère, je te félicite pour tes réflexes. Ton sortilège crée est parfait, tu devrais prendre le poste de professeur de sortilège. Le spectacle est diversifiant, mais il manque un peu d'action. Ce serait dommage de le tuer si tôt. Prends-lui sa baguette. Ordonna le lord.

Severus réfléchissait, hagard. Sans baguette cela lui laissait beaucoup moins de sorts possibles.

– Que le spectacle commence ! rigola Voldemort.

D'un coup, trois personnes transplanèrent devant Voldemort. Ils avaient une peau entre le bleu pâle et le vert clair, translucide, ainsi que des yeux jaunes et des longs cheveux blancs. D'une carrure imposante, ils étaient vêtus de tenues guerrières en cuir. Leur visage était couvert de tatouages mystiques et deux trous en forme de virgule prenaient place de chaque côté du nez, descendant sur les pommettes.

– Je te présente les Wraiths, le nouveau peuple qui m'aide à la domination du monde sorcier. Personne ne les connaît, tu ne trouveras pas leurs traces dans les livres d'histoire ou de créatures, juste des légendes. S'amusa le lord, fier de son effet. Je suppose qu'en tant que membre de l'Ordre du vieux fou, tu as entendu parler de ces corps de nés-moldus retrouvés vidés de leur magie et morts de vieillesse ?

Severus repensa à la dernière réunion où les Aurors avaient déclaré avoir retrouvé les corps des nés-moldus disparus, la seule différence étant qu'ils avaient au moins 40 ans de plus qu'au moment de leur enlèvement et qu'aucun sort ni potion de vieillissement n'avait été retrouvés dans leur organisme. Le seul indice qu'ils avaient était une brûlure en forme d'ovale, parfois sur le cou, parfois sur le torse des victimes, accompagnée de sang tout autour.

Voldemort se leva de son trône et utilisant sa baguette, il murmura un sort sur le bras de Severus. Il sentit comme un objet s'insérer dans sa peau. Il eut d'abord un picotement puis sentit sa peau se plier, se couper, comme si une lame déchirait les muscles et les nerfs, brisant les vaisseaux, répandant la douleur dans chacune de ses cellules. Il finit par perdre connaissance sous la douleur.

[…]

Il se réveilla au milieu d'une forêt, avec comme seul objet un parchemin. Il se releva, un bras douloureux et méfiant, il regarda autour de lui avant d'ouvrir le parchemin.

 _« Severus Rogue,_

 _Tu a changé d'allégeance, tu vas en payer le prix. Ce que nous t'avons mis sous la peau s'appelle un traceur. Tu ne peux pas le retirer. Mes soldats wraith peuvent te retrouver où que tu sois grâce à ce traceur. Si tu fuis, si tu transplanes, ils le sauront et te retrouveront pour te tuer._

 _En espérant que ta mort soit lente et douloureuse,_

 _Lord Voldemort »_

Severus dut relire plusieurs fois le parchemin pour que les mots s'impriment dans son esprit. Il regarda son bras gauche, rouge et gonflé. Oh non ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller. Il analysa la situation, cherchant des signes qui montreraient qu'il était bien dans un cauchemar et non la réalité. Il était dans une forêt touffue, broussailleuse.

Minerva ne pouvait pas être mangemort ! Après tout, elle avait été à Gryffondor et même si ce n'était pas une raison, elle aimait trop Hermione Granger pour adhérer aux idées de Voldemort. Mais une voix au fond de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Elle montrait de la dévotion pour Dumbledore, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aidé. Elle à offert à Potter en première année un balai. Le même balai que voldemort avait ensorcelé lors d'un match.

Des bruits de branches qui craquèrent rompirent le silence de mort qui plainait et sortirent brusquement Severus de ses pensées. Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette avant de se souvenir que Minerva lui avait enlevée. Jurant une nouvelle fois, il marcha rapidement dans cette forêt inconnue. Il en était sûr, il n'était pas dans la Forêt Interdite. Bénissant intérieurement Merlin d'avoir un parent moldu, il avait quelques bases d'orientation en forêt.

Se sentant oppressé et surtout poursuivi, il accéléra le pas, non sans se prendre le pied dans quelques racines ou branches. Il s'ouvrit la paume sur une pierre et sentit nettement la douleur. Il se figea d'un coup et regarda le sang carmin, couleur de la plaie.

C'était réel. La douleur était présente. Le sang était réel. Les odeurs, les couleurs. Il était dans la réalité et non dans un cauchemar. Cette fois, il en était sûr

.

Réprimant un tremblement, il se força à courir pour semer ses poursuivants. Il tomba sur un sentier où était présente une table d'orientation. Il s'assura d'être assez loin de ses poursuivants avant de porter son attention sur la carte, carte qui n'était pas en anglais.

Un vent de panique lui monta à l'esprit. Comment pouvait-il transplaner s'il était dans un pays inconnu ? Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Comment allait-on le retrouver s'il était dans cet foret de… Par Merlin tout puissant, il n'en savait foutre rien. Toutes les indications étaient en langue étrangère, sans qu'il soit capable d'identifier les mots.

Soudain, un poignard s'enfonça dans la table d'orientation. Il releva la tête d'un coup pour rencontrer les yeux jaunes du wraith.

– Le jeu ne fait que commencer.

Le wraith avait parlé d'une voix métallique, éraillée.

– La course contre-la-montre ne fait que commencer, rajouta le wraith qui arracha le poignard de la table d'orientation.


	3. Rose

_**Note**_

 _Bienvenu sur ce recueil pour le troisième texte ! Il s'agit cette fois du challenge de Halloween : Trick or Treat !_

 _Le principe était simple : Choisir un personnage et écrire son Halloween. Fête costumée ou scénario digne d'un film d'horreur ? C'était aux auteurs de décider !_

 _Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira, si vous souhaitez suivre notre actualité vous pouvez suivre notre profil d'auteur et la page facebook, Le Prompts de Poudlard !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh._

* * *

 **« Indéniable » par Charliflex**

J'entends du bruit provenant de l'autre côté des rideaux rouges de mon baldaquin. J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller et pousse un grognement.

 _J'aurais voulu dormir encore un peu et continuer à rêver de Quidditch, de magnifiques buts et du visage décomposé de Malefoy parce que les Gryffondor battent les Serpentard trois-cent-cinquante à cinquante grâce à moi et qu'ils sont tous en train de pleurer dans les jupes de leurs mères. Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà ?_

J'entends un cri aigu provenant du lit voisin. Signe que Kate et Mélanie viennent de réveiller Phoebe.

 _Si je ne me lève pas de moi-même, il m'arrivera la même chose._

Parce que, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les réveils des jumelles ne sont jamais doux, ni tranquilles.

Les rideaux de mon baldaquin s'ouvrent d'un coup sec et une cascade d'eau tombe sur ma tête. Je me redresse et lance un regard noir à la blonde qui se tient debout près de mon lit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Kate et Mélanie sont deux jumelles blondes aux yeux bleus, toujours souriantes, sympathiques et toujours de bonne humeur, mais surtout très énervantes.

– Kate je vais te tuer.

– Pas aujourd'hui, Rose, désolée.

La blonde prend un de mes vieux pantalons et un vieux pull rouge qui trainent au pied de mon lit et me les lance à la figure.

– Habille-toi, Mel et moi, on descend.

« Comment les gens font pour reconnaitre les jumelles ? » me demanderez-vous. C'est bien simple, les cheveux de Kate sont toujours bien coiffés et tirés en une queue de cheval haute tandis que ceux de Mélanie sont toujours en désordre et détachés. Mais moi et Phoebe partageons leur dortoir depuis la première année, en sachant que nous sommes en sixième année actuellement, et sommes les seules qui arrivent à les différencier si elles s'habillent et se coiffent exactement pareil.

Je pousse un autre grognement et me hisse difficilement hors de mon lit. Je jette un coup d'œil aux habits que m'a donné Kate, fais une grimace et les jette par terre. Je jette un œil dans mon armoire, en sort un pull bleu, une jupe en jean et un collant noir et marche en trainant des pieds vers la salle de bains.

[…]

– On devrait faire signer une pétition à tous les Gyffondor pour que Kate et Mélanie arrêtent de nous réveiller de cette façon, déclare Phoebe alors que nous marchons vers la Grande Salle.

– Bonne idée, mais n'essaie même pas de la faire signer à James, il adore me voir énervée le matin après un mauvais réveil. Il dit que ça le rend heureux. Je déteste ma famille.

Phoebe éclate de rire.

– Moi je l'adore !

– C'est surtout Al' que t'adores, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

– Pff, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, miss Préfète-coincée-qui-n'est-jamais-sortie-avec-aucun-mec-Weasley.

– De un, je m'en fiche totalement, mais alors tu n'images même pas, des garçons et de deux, ce surnom est beaucoup trop long.

Nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle, qui est, comme chaque année, très bien décorée. Des citrouilles lévitent au-dessus des têtes des élèves, des chauves-souris voltigent sous le plafond magique qui affiche un temps orageux et certains professeurs sont même déguisés.

Le professeur McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'école, soutenue par sa canne, a un air pincé et surveille les élèves d'un œil suspicieux dans son costume de chauve-souris composé d'une longue robe noire et de grandes ailes grises qui donnent l'impression qu'elle va s'envoler.

Le professeur Zabini, Pansy Zabini, la professeure de métamorphose, en train de réprimander des élèves de sa maison, porte un costume de princesse des glaces, une longue robe blanche avec des motifs argentés et des cristaux de glace en guise de couronne.

Le professeur Londubat, Neville Londubat, quant à lui, affiche un grand sourire fier et porte un costume de Frankenstein on ne peut plus réaliste. Il me fait un signe de la main, que je lui rends, et va s'assoir à côté du professeur Trelawney, qui semble être en train de prédire l'avenir du professeur Sinistra dans une tasse de thé, étant donné qu'elle tourne la tasse de cette dernière dans tous les sens et en poussant de vives exclamations faisant sursauter la pauvre Sinistra.

Nous allons nous assoir à côté de Kate et Mélanie, ces dernières ayant un sourire satisfait dessiné sur leurs lèvres. Moi et Phoebe commençons à manger notre petit-déjeuner mais nous sentons observées. Nous relevons les yeux exactement en même temps, nous regardons puis dirigeons nos yeux vers la table de Serpentard, à l'opposé de la salle. Je vois un Scorpius et un Albus nous regardant intensément tout en parlant l'un à l'autre.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux crétins ?_

Mon amie et moi nous levons d'un seul mouvement et nous plantons devant les deux Serpentard tout en les toisant.

– Un problème ? demande Albus.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demande à son tour Scorpius.

– Vous nous fixez depuis au moins cinq minutes, dis-je, suspicieuse. Vous voulez que j'enlève des points à Serpentard pour atteinte à la vie privée ?

– N'importe quoi, on ne vous regardait même pas, dit Scorpius. On regardait… heu… la citrouille qui flottait derrière vous. Et puis, nous enlever des points ? Tu n'oserais pas !

– On parie ?

– T'es vraiment trop égocentrique, Weasley, pour croire que tout le monde te regarde, ricane le blond prétentieux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, moi et mon amie tournons les talons et retournons nous assoir.

– Quels crétins, ces deux gars-là ! soupire Phoebe.

– Qui ça ? demande Kate.

– Scorpius Malefoy et Albus Potter, je réponds.

– Mais Albus est ton cousin et puis, n'oubliez pas que ce sont les meilleurs de la classe de potions, le professeur Melsher n'arrête pas de leur faire des éloges ! Et tu as l'air d'apprécier Albus, non ?

– Oui, je l'adore. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un crétin.

– Bon, dit Mélanie en se levant, nous on doit aller à la bibliothèque.

– Oui, des recherches à faire, ajoute sa sœur en se levant à son tour.

Les deux blondes partent en riant de la table.

[…]

Ma meilleure amie brune et moi nous promenons dans le couloir, discutant de ragots, de Quidditch et de cours l'après-midi même. Nous tournons à l'angle d'un couloir et voyons de la fumée rose s'échappant de la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Nous échangeons un regard et nous dirigeons vers les toilettes des filles d'un pas silencieux.

– Ils vont avoir des problèmes, je chuchote.

Je pousse doucement la porte et entre, suivie par Phoebe. Les toilettes sont enfumées de fumée rose pailletée et des voix de garçons chuchotent d'une voix paniquée. Je m'approche, essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer par les mystérieux potionnistes et tente de reconnaitre leurs voix.

– T'en a mis trop, espèce d'idiot ! dit une des voix

Je sursaute.

 _Al' !_

– Ça a tout fait rater ! dit une autre voix.

Cette fois, je mets ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un petit cri d'exclamation.

 _Scorpius ?_

– Désolé, dit une autre voix agacée.

– James ?! je m'exclame à haute voix.

Je réalise que j'ai crié et que les garçons doivent m'avoir entendue. Et c'est le cas, puisque je les vois se lever et s'approcher de moi.

– Rose ! s'exclame Albus. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

 _Zut. Bon, je ne répondrais pas à cette question._

– Vous êtes dans le pétrin, dis-je en croisant les bras.

– Ah oui, miss préfète ? Et pourquoi ? demande James de façon arrogante.

Je grince des dents.

– Parce qu'il est interdit de faire des potions en cachette dans les toilettes des filles. Je retire dix points à chacun d'entre vous.

– Tu ne veux même pas savoir quelle potion on prépare ? Tu trimballes ton rôle Préfète-parfaite partout avec toi mais je suis sûr que t'es curieuse de savoir ce qu'on fait.

 _Il arrive à m'énerver en toutes circonstances, c'est impressionnant._

– Ça n'a plus aucune importance, maintenant, dis-je. Récurvite.

– Non ! crient les trois garçons d'une même voix.

Mais c'est trop tard, le chaudron est vide. Albus se précipite sur moi et tente de m'étrangler mais je me défends en lui donnant un coup de pied entre les jambes.

 _Ça lui apprendra à vouloir tuer sa propre cousine._

Il se tord de douleur et son meilleur ami et Phoebe se précipitent vers lui.

 _Elle est pathétiquement amoureuse de lui._

James, lui, regarde le chaudron tristement et hausse les épaules.

 _Il me fait pitié._

Je m'approche de lui.

– Je me demande quand même quelle potion vous faisiez pour qu'elle n'ait pas explosé alors que tu participais à sa fabrication, je lui dis d'un ton arrogant

– Je ne suis pas si nul que ça en potions, proteste mon cousin.

– Si, t'es tellement nul que même mon père était meilleur que toi.

– On faisait de l'Amortentia et je suis sûr que ton père n'en a jamais fait.

– Quoi ? Sérieusement ? je m'exclame.

– T'as très bien entendu.

– Mais pourquoi faire ? Tu voulais le faire boire à qui ? À la prof d'astronomie super canon ?

– J'ai défié Al' et Malefoy. S'ils arrivaient à faire la potion, ils devraient aller se déclarer aux personnes dont ils sentent l'odeur. Et puis, j'avais vraiment envie de savoir qui est la pauvre fille qui devra supporter Al' pour le restant de ses jours. La pauvre. Et puis j'ai décidé de participer au pari parce que j'ai envie de savoir qui devra me supporter moi. Elle, par contre, elle a beaucoup de chance.

– Ah les mecs, je soupire.

[…]

– Je suis sûre que ça aurait été toi, Phoebe.

– Non, ça aurait été une de ces filles super cool de Serpentard qui le drague sans arrêt !

– C'est complètement débile et ça n'a aucun sens ! Il n'aime pas ces filles-là, il me l'a dit. Elles l'énervent. Toi, par contre…

– Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi !

 _Elle m'énerve avec son pessimisme de Sang-Pur, celle-là._

– Mais puisque je te dis que c'est toi ! Al' aurait senti l'odeur de ton parfum, j'en suis sûre !

– Eh bien, à cause de toi, on ne le saura jamais ! Et puis, moi je suis sûre que l'odeur que Scorpius aurait sentie aurait été, tu sais, cette odeur de vanille qu'a ton shampooing.

 _D'accord, je vais la tuer._

– Tu…

– Taisez-vous, m'interrompt Kate. On essaie de travailler.

– Le jour du banquet d'Halloween ? D'habitude, vous passez la journée à faire des farces aux autres élèves.

– On travaille sur notre grande farce d'Halloween, et devine quoi ! dit Mélanie avec un grand sourire.

– James a accepté de nous aider ! poursuit sa jumelle. Ça va être mémorable ! On ne sait pas qui sera victime de la blague mais je le plains ! James a dit qu'il a une idée. Il ne nous a pas dit à qui il pense, mais cette personne aura la peur de sa vie !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

 _À tous les coups, c'est moi._

– C'est très mauvais pour moi ça, dis-je.

[…]

Le soir même, tout le monde est attablé dans la Grande Salle, impatient de découvrir le menu du banquet d'Halloween de cette année. Je discute avec ma cousine Molly de notre prochain match contre Poufsouffle tandis que Phoebe a la tête entre ses mains. Ni Kate, ni Mélanie, ni James ne sont présents à table et je sais pourquoi.

Les professeurs discutent tranquillement dans leur coin, les Serdaigle discutent entre eux discrètement, les Serpentard discutent bruyamment, les Poufsouffle lancent des regards noirs aux professeurs car ils ont faim et les Gryffondor chahutent, comme à leur habitude.

Tout à coup, un grand boum retentit dans le couloir, derrière les portes en bois. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers la source du bruit et un autre boum retentit. Certains élèves paniquent et une première année se met à pleurer.

Je regarde autour de moi et remarque que personne ne semble avoir l'intention de se lever pour chercher l'origine du bruit. Je me lève donc et me dirige vers la porte de la Grande Salle, sentant les centaines de regards sur mon dos.

 _Je suis une Gryffondor, oui ou non ?_

Quand j'ouvre la porte, une boule verte gluante me frappe en plein visage. Je m'essuie le visage avec ma manche et cherche l'origine du problème du regard. Je fronce les sourcils, soupire et crie :

– James Sirius Potter, si tu ne montres pas le bout de ton nez tout de suite je te mets en retenue pour le restant de l'année !

Rien ne se passe. Puis, une nouvelle boule gluante verte me touche, sur le ventre cette fois-ci. J'essaie de débarrasser mon pull favori de cette substance visqueuse avec le tissu de ma cape _._

 _Quoi ? Je nettoie mon pull avec ma cape, et alors ?_

Je décide d'aller me changer et me laver le visage dans la salle de bains de mon dortoir. Je fais un pas prudent, rien ne se passe. J'avance donc vers le couloir qui mène à la tour de Gryffondor.

– Rosie ? demande une petite voix venant d'un placard.

 _Mais c'est quoi cette petite voix d'enfant ? Un enfant n'est quand même pas enfermé là-dedans ? James est idiot, mais pas à ce point !_

Je me dirige vers le placard d'où provient la voix fluette et l'ouvre. Je vois alors une poupée rousse en porcelaine qui lui ressemble étrangement, habillée d'une robe à carreaux rose et blanche. Je fronce les sourcils.

 _Flippant, j'ai la phobie des poupées en porcelaine. Oui, je suis tout à fait normale._

– Rosie, minaude la poupée. Tu es là.

 _Aaaah ! Une poupée vivante !_

Je pousse un cri de surprise, claque la porte du placard et cours vers la salle commune de ma maison, priant pour ne pas croiser un autre truc étrange et flippant. Je donne rapidement le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, me rue à l'intérieur de la salle et m'arrête de courir, haletante.

 _Il se souvient de ma phobie pour les poupées en porcelaine, ce con._

Je nettoie mon pull et retourne vers la Grande Salle, énervée, pousse les grandes portes en bois et vois tous les élèves pliés de rire sur leurs bancs. Je fronce les sourcils.

 _Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ?_

– Et c'était la fin de notre micro court-métrage d'horreur comique improvisé retransmis en direct par mon Volicam personnel, annonce la voix enjouée de James, qui est dos à moi et debout sur une table. Je voudrais remercier mes coéquipières Kate et Mélanie, vous, mes fans, et bien évidemment, mon actrice principale, ma chère cousine, Rose ! Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir fait assez peur à ma cousine et j'avoue que je n'aurais pas dû choisir la plus courageuse des Gryffondor pour cette farce, mais je tenais à ce que ça soit elle, pour lui montrer mon affection !

– James, dit Kate en me pointant du doigt. Je crois que quelqu'un veut te faire part de son avis sur le film.

– Je suis tout ouï, dit-il en se retournant.

Il me voit, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés, les cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude et une lueur mauvaise dans le regard, il recule instinctivement d'un pas.

– James Sirius Potter, tu es tellement mort, dis-je, fulminante.

Le brun descend de la table sur laquelle il était perché et s'enfuit en courant.

 _Si tu crois t'en sortir comme ça, petit Potter._

Je lui jette un maléfice d'entrave. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, je le prends par le col et lui fait un sourire machiavélique.

– Je vais te montrer ce que c'est de se confronter à Rose Weasley-Granger, espèce de bouse de dragon.

Je le lâche et monte sur la table où James était perché une minute auparavant. Je porte ma baguette à ma gorge et dis :

– Sonorus. C'est bon ? Vous avez bien ri ? C'est vrai que c'est drôle de voir quelqu'un se faire poursuivre dans les couloirs de l'école par une poupée en porcelaine !

 _Bravo Rose, pour le sarcasme._

– Maintenant, c'est à moi de rire ! je poursuis. Mon très cher cousin a l'air d'adorer le concept moldu des « films d'horreur ». Mais sachez que quand il avait cinq ans, il, pour ne pas paraître vulgaire, urinait dans son pantalon à chaque fois que ma mère mettait un dessin animé quand il venait dormir à la maison. Il se justifiait en disant que c'était parce qu'il était très émotif. Alors monsieur se marre parce que j'ai peur d'une poupée en porcelaine vivante rousse aux grands yeux bleus qui me ressemble étrangement, mais lui a peur d'animaux qui parlent sur un écran de télévision.

 _Bon, là, j'avoue j'ai fait fort._

– Et pourtant c'est un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école. Cherchez l'erreur. Mon cousin a voulu me ridiculiser mais je crois qu'il a omis de préciser que je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille. Je suis Rose Weasley-Granger. Et lui, il est peut-être le fils d'Harry Potter et moi la fille de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, mais moi je ne souhaite pas suivre la trace de ma famille. C'est vrai, je ressemble à mes parents et je suis aussi courageuse qu'eux, mais je ne cherche pas à être digne d'eux. Je suis digne de moi-même. Alors, James, ne te sens pas obligé d'agir comme nos oncles Fred et George quand ils étaient à Poudlard ou comme le père de ton père et ses amis les Maraudeurs, de faire des farces à tout bout de champ. Forge ta propre identité.

Un grand silence. Puis tout à coup, une majeure partie de la foule applaudit. Je fais un petit sourire satisfait et James est rouge, probablement de colère, à moins que ça ne soit de honte.

 _Dans tes dents._

Je me tourne vers mon cousin et lui fais un grand sourire. Phoebe se lève et me félicite pour cette vengeance et me confie que si elle avait été à ma place, elle aurait sûrement offert bien plus de spectacle aux élèves. Nous sommes interpellées par Albus, qui vient me féliciter, et son meilleur ami, Scorpius.

– J'ai adoré ton discours, cousine ! dit Albus en mettant une main sur mon épaule.

– Mais, faut dire que le moment où tu découvres que la poupée de porcelaine parle est super drôle ! dit Scorpius en riant. Tu déshonore ta maison, Weasley.

 _Idiot._

– J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir, toi ! je réponds en lui lançant un regard noir.

– Moi, j'aurais agi de façon réfléchie dès le départ et je ne me serais pas mis en tête d'aller me changer dans ma salle commune alors que…

 _Il m'énerve._

– Ferme-là, je m'en fiche de savoir ce que t'aurais fait à ma place ! je le coupe, vexée.

– Ne te vexe pas, poupée.

– Quel mauvais jeu de mots, Malefoy, dis-je en souriant malgré tout.

– C'est bien un truc de Gryffondor, ça, dit le blond en secouant la tête, agir puis réfléchir.

[…]

– Chers élèves, dit la directrice, après cette farce mémorable… qui coûtera d'ailleurs vingt points à Mr Potter, pour avoir Sali les couloirs du château, et vingt à Mlle Weasley, pour avoir ridiculisé son cousin devant tout le monde et fait partie de sa farce… Eh bien, je crois que le banquet peut enfin commencer.

Tous les élèves applaudissent leur directrice et les plats apparaissent sur les quatre grandes tables, au bonheur des amateurs de banquets de Poudlard, comme moi par exemple. Je me précipite sur les plats par dizaines exposés devant moi.

 _Ne me jugez pas._

– T'es bien la fille d'oncle Ron, commente James en regardant sa cousine manger. Non mais sérieusement, tu ne peux pas manger correctement ?

– Ferme-là, bouse de dragon, je réponds avec une part de quiche aux légumes dans la bouche. Je mange comme je veux.

Les jumelles rient et Phoebe secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Je lui lance un regard de défi qui veut dire « Tu veux vraiment comparer nos manières de manger ? ».

[…]

– Je suis super contente qu'on aille visiter le château de Douvres ! je dis en m'asseyant face à Albus dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, en ce merveilleux 31 octobre.

Phoebe et Scorpius entrent à notre suite et s'installent.

– Moi je suis content que les parents de Scorp' aient accepté qu'il vienne avec nous, dit Albus.

– Attends, quoi ?! je m'exclame.

– Je viens juste pour que tu te blottisses contre moi si t'as peur, Weasley, dit le blond avec un sourire arrogant.

– J'ai peur de rien.

\- -Sauf des poupées en porcelaine vivantes, dit Phoebe en sortant son jeu de bataille explosive. Une partie ?

– Tu gagnes toujours, ce n'est pas drôle, je grommelle.

– Allez Weasley ! dit Scorpius avec un sourire. Dis tout de suite que t'as peur de perdre contre moi.

 _Je vais le frapper, cet arrogant._

– Je n'ai pas peur de perdre contre toi étant donné que je sais que c'est Phoebe qui va gagner, je rétorque.

– Moi je suis partant, dit Albus. Scorp' ?

– Moi aussi, répondit ce dernier.

– Je serais arbitre alors.

 _Inutile de vous dire qui a gagné n'est-ce pas ? Phoebe bien évidemment. Elle est imbattable à la bataille explosive._

– J'en reviens pas que j'ai perdu à ce jeu contre une fille ! se lamente le blond.

– Et moi je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait gagné les six parties qu'on a faites ! dit Albus.

– On va vous laisser un peu entre garçons, on va voir Kate et Mélanie, je dis en me levant.

– Je veux ma revanche ! clame le blond.

– Oh non, pas encore ! je gémis. Tu as déjà demandé vingt-cinq revanches et tu les as toutes perdues !

– Oui, je suis im-bat-table ! dit Phoebe en se levant elle aussi.

[…]

– Maman ! je dis en serrant ma mère dans mes bras.

– Coucou ma chérie, sourit maman. Salut Al', salut Phoebe, salut Scorpius. Comment ça va les enfants ?

– Ça va, madame, répond Phoebe en souriant.

– Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise de m'appeler Hermione ?

– Une fois de plus, madame.

Scorpius et Al' saluent ma mère et nous traversons tous les cinq la barrière magique qui nous sépare du monde des Moldus.

[…]

– J'avoue que ce château est plutôt flippant de nuit, dit Albus en regardant les murs de pierre.

– Tu sais qu'on dit qu'il est hanté ? demande Phoebe.

– Réfléchissez deux secondes ! je soupire. Vous croyez que ma mère nous aurait emmenés ici pour Halloween si elle ne savait pas que c'était le château le plus hanté d'Angleterre ?

– Non, en effet, dit la concernée. Mais je vous avertis que vous serez seuls tous les quatre, je ne rentre pas là-dedans, moi.

– Quoi ?! je m'exclame.

– On se retrouve dans une heure, si vous êtes toujours vivants d'ici là.

– Pourquoi on mourrait ? demande Scorpius.

– Je rigolais en réalité, je disais ça en parlant du fait que vous allez mourir de peur là-dedans. Bon, à tout à l'heure les chéris.

Ma mère tourne les talons, monte dans la voiture et démarre. La voiture noire s'éloigne sur le chemin de terre qui mène à Douvres.

– Je n'ai pas peur, moi, dis-je.

– On verra bien, Weasley, dit Scorpius.

– Pff, les Gryffondor, soupire Albus.

– Moi je ne garantis pas que je n'aie pas peur, dit Phoebe d'une petite voix.

– Je suis là pour te protéger, dit Albus en passant son bras sur les épaules de la brune, qui rougit.

 _Ils sont choux ces deux-là._

[…]

– Hiiiiiiii ! crie Phoebe.

– Détends-toi, c'est juste le gardien, je dis en levant les yeux au ciel. Bonjour monsieur.

– Bonjour, grommelle le gardien. Combien vous êtes ?

– Quatre entrées s'il vous plaît.

Je tends un billet de vingt livres et le gardien nous donne nos tickets avant de retourner à sa lecture.

[…]

Nous avançons dans la pénombre, je me rapproche de Malefoy sans y faire attention, je tremble un peu et comme il le remarque, il me prend la main et la serre. Je sens mes joues chauffer.

 _Qu'est-ce qui prend à ce stupide blondinet de me prendre la main ?! Et pourquoi je rougis, là ? Il croit que j'ai peur !? Mais non ! J'ai juste un peu froid, c'est tout._

Je lâche la main du garçon et le regarde. Il rosit et détourne le regard.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient juste de se passer ?_

Phoebe, elle, est collée contre Albus et en a totalement conscience, sauf qu'elle a trop peur pour s'en soucier.

 _Froussarde._

– Je hais le noir, gémit la brunette.

– On se demande ce que tu fiches à Gryffondor, toi, dit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Poufsouffle, j'ai rien demandé, moi.

– Menteuse, je siffle. Je suis sûre que tu l'as supplié de t'envoyer à Gryffondor pour être avec moi !

– N'importe quoi.

[…]

– Là-bas ! crie Phoebe. Le fantôme !

Nous étions en train de monter les escaliers d'une tour pour monter en haut du château avant le cri de ma meilleure amie. Nous nous arrêtons et regardons tous les trois par la petite fenêtre où Phoebe s'est penchée.

En haut d'une autre des tours du château, une silhouette translucide se dessine. Elle a de longs cheveux blancs fouettés par le vent et une longue robe volatile. Elle regarde au loin et semble perdue dans ses pensées.

– Elle a l'air triste, dis-je. J'aimerais la consoler.

– Tu rigoles ?! s'exclame la brune.

– Fantôme ou pas, cette fille est triste. Je veux l'aider.

– Ah, Weasley et son envie de résoudre tous les problèmes sur Terre ! soupire Malefoy.

 _Pardon ?! Moi ? Bon, ok, un tout petit peu…_

– Je vais aller consoler cette fille que vous le vouliez ou non.

Je redescends les escaliers en courant et ignore les appels de mes amis. Je me dirige dans un couloir qui mène au bas de la tour où nous avons aperçu le fantôme quelques minutes plus tôt. Je monte les escaliers de la tour à toute vitesse, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais bon, je ne suis pas vraiment de nature discrète…

Quand j'arrive au sommet de la tour, j'entends une mélodie mélancolique et une magnifique voix chanter :

 _Lord I feel like going home_

 _I tried and I failed and I'm tired and weary_

 _Everything I ever done was wrong_

 _And I feel like going home_

Je connais cette chanson. C'est « Feel Like Going Home » de Notting Hillbillies… Un groupe moldu.

Ma mère adore cette chanson, ses parents lui avaient fait écouter ce groupe et elle est devenue une grande fan d'eux. Personnellement, je ne raffole pas de ce groupe mais c'est écoutable, disons.

 _Elle a l'air tellement triste._

Je décide de monter les dernières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon et je me tiens derrière la silhouette transparente. Je me racle la gorge.

– Bonjour, dis-je.

La silhouette de la femme se retourne et je peux enfin voir le visage du fantôme. Elle a des traits doux, un sourire triste et des larmes ruissellent sur ses joues.

– Vous êtes triste ?

– Oui.

Je sursaute. Sa voix est douce et harmonieuse, mais elle est également très lointaine.

– Pourquoi ? je demande avec une voix douce.

– Je veux revoir mes enfants, mon mari, ma maison.

– Je pourrais vous aider si je savais quel est votre nom.

– Bathsheba Babbling.

– Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

Je cherche dans ma mémoire parce que je suis certaine d'avoir déjà entendu son nom.

 _Je crois avoir le souvenir de la voix de ma mère dire ce nom mais je n'en suis pas certaine._

– Connaitriez-vous ma mère, par hasard ?

– C'est possible, dites-moi son nom.

– Hermione Granger.

Depuis la première fois depuis que j'ai aperçu cette femme, c'est la première fois que je la vois sourire.

– Je connaissais votre mère, en effet.

– Ah oui ? C'est vrai que vous avez l'air d'avoir son âge.

 _Mais où est ce que j'ai entendu ce nom, par la barbe de Merlin ?!_

– Non, non, jeune fille. Je n'ai pas son âge, j'étais son professeur à Poudlard.

 _Poudlard ?_

– Donc, vous êtes une sorcière ?

– Absolument.

– Je ne veux pas vous offenser ou quoi que ce soit mais… comment êtes-vous morte et quand ?

– Le 2 mai 1998 de la main d'un cruel Mangemort nommé Antonin Dolohov.

Je grimace.

 _J'ai déjà entendu le nom de cet homme._

Ma mère m'a raconté qu'elle, papa et Harry l'ont affronté dans un café moldu alors qu'ils avaient fui quand les Mangemorts ont attaqué le mariage d'oncle Bill avec sa femme, Fleur.

– Vous êtes morte à la Bataille de Poudlard ?

– Oui, mais allez-vous enfin me dire ce que vous faites ici, jeune sorcière ?

– Je veux vous aider.

– C'est impossible, jeune miss Granger.

– Pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas quitter le château ?

– Non, impossible. De mon vivant j'ai été très attachée à ce château car il appartenait à mon défunt grand-père. Je rêvais de venir y vivre et de le restaurer. Je venais tous les week-ends et je soignais ce château. C'est pour cela que je le hante, maintenant. Au début, cela me plaisait mais je me suis vite lassée. Quand le château a été revendu par ma mère et rendu visitable, j'ai décidé de faire fuir les visiteurs pour le faire fermer. Ce n'est pas très fructueux mais je continue d'essayer d'effrayer les gens, pour mon grand-père qui n'aurait pas voulu que n'importe qui entre ici, il tenait à ses biens.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous restée ? Pourquoi ne pas être allée dans le monde spirituel ?

– J'avais peur de la mort.

– Mais…

– N'essaie pas de comprendre, c'est trop compliqué pour ton jeune esprit.

– Il n'y a rien à faire ?

– Non.

– Dans ce cas, j'amènerais votre famille à vous.

– Ma mère s'est débarrassée du château parce qu'elle détestait son père, elle ne reviendrait pour rien au monde. Mon père et ma sœur sont morts, eux aussi, à la Bataille de Poudlard en voulant me protéger.

– Et vos enfants ? Et votre mari ?

– Ils me détestaient depuis que je les ai abandonnés dans un orphelinat pour habiter à Poudlard. Je n'aurais pas eu le droit de les emmener, ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques, ils étaient cracmols… Je venais leur rendre visite mais ils m'ignoraient. J'ai fini par ne plus venir et ils me manquaient. Ils sont venus à mon enterrement mais ils n'avaient pas l'air triste… Cela m'a profondément heurtée. Mon mari, quant à lui, s'est donné la mort alors que ma plus jeune fille n'avait que six ans. Il disait que je prenais mon travail de professeur particulier, ce que j'ai été, trop à cœur et que je ne l'aimais pas.

– Je suis désolée.

– Ne le soyez pas, j'ai tourné le dos à ma famille et j'en paie les conséquences.

\- Mais…

– Allez retrouver vos amis, ne vous souciez plus de moi.

– Mais…

– Au revoir, fille de miss Granger, j'ai été ravie de vous parler.

– Je voulais vous consoler, que vous ne soyez plus triste…

– C'est réussi, je suis réellement heureuse de voir qu'une de mes plus brillantes élèves ait eu une fille aussi généreuse que vous.

– Merci.

[…]

– Alors ? Le fantôme n'est plus triste ? ricane Malefoy.

 _Crétin._

Je lui lance un regard noir. Parfois, j'ai envie qu'il s'étouffe avec son stupide ricanement. Et là, c'est le cas.

– Où sont Al' et Phoebe ? je demande en regardant autour de moi, ne voyant pas mes deux amis.

– Je n'en sais rien, ils sont partis en me disant de t'attendre. J'ai accepté pour les laisser seuls, je me suis dit que ça serait bien s'ils parlaient.

 _Quel crétin. Il n'a pas vu dans le jeu d'Al' mais moi oui. Mon idiot de cousin veut NOUS laisser seuls. Il a toujours soutenu que j'étais amoureuse de Malefoy. Idiot de Potter._

Je grogne. Al' a toujours des stratagèmes trop bien pensés. Malefoy a beau ne pas être stupide, Al' est trop intelligent pour lui.

– Ça te dérange de rester seule avec moi ? demande le blond en se rapprochant dangereusement.

– N…non, je bafouille, perturbée par cette proximité soudaine.

 _Pourquoi il sourit bêtement, ce crétin ?_

Il se rapproche encore de mon visage alors que je fais un pas en arrière. Il sourit toujours. Mais pas un sourire sadique de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à me tuer. Le sourire de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à faire ce quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire du tout.

 _Qu'il arrête de sourire, maintenant._

Si j'essayais de définir comment je vois Scorpius Malefoy, le premier mot auquel je penserais serait « crétin ». Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer. On n'est pas amis, mais en même temps, on l'est. Il m'énerve souvent mais je crois que je lui confierais ma vie. Enfin, ça dépend. Je lui fais confiance. Il me taquine, la plupart du temps. Des fois, j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras et d'autres fois de serrer son cou avec mes mains.

Quand il m'aide en potions –outch, ça fait mal de penser que quelqu'un peut être meilleur que moi, mais potions est la seule matière pour laquelle j'ai des lacunes-, j'ai envie de l'enlacer pour le remercier d'être un brillant potionniste. Mais quand il drague les filles de Poudlard devant moi, j'ai envie de l'étrangler.

 _Attendez ?! De la jalousie ?! NON ! C'est faux ! Je veux juste le protéger de toutes ces filles écervelées._

Je vois déjà le sourire narquois de mon cousin, il me dirait : « T'es folle de lui, Rose ». Et moi je le frapperais parce qu'il dit des choses insensées.

 _Folle de lui ? Mh… Qu'est-ce que j'aime bien chez lui ? Il est gentil, drôle, il fait attention à moi, il a des cheveux blonds magnifiques, des yeux bleus, comme ceux de sa mère, lui donnant un air particulièrement charmant, un sourire éclatant, des fossettes…_ _ATTENDEZ UNE MINUTE !? Est-ce que je viens juste de décrire MALEFOY comme quelqu'un de CHARMANT ?! Calme-toi, Rose, calme-toi. Bon, ok, je le trouve charmant… Enfin, non… Enfin, peut-être bien. RAH ! JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! Mais qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? Pourquoi j'ai rougi, tout à l'heure, quand il m'a pris la main ? Pourquoi je suis en train d'avoir cette discussion avec moi-même sur lui alors que je ne suis pas censée…_

Il continue de se rapprocher de moi et je panique en remarquant que je ne peux plus reculer.

 _Qu'est-ce que ce mur fiche ici ?_

Là, son visage est à dix centimètres du mien. Il me fixe de ses yeux bleus azur et moi je suis rouge comme une tomate. Il me sourit.

 _IL NE VA QUAND MÊME PAS…_

Il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes mais s'éloigne quelques secondes après.

 _Il l'a fait. Scorpius Malefoy m'a embrassée. Je dois avoir une de ces têtes._

– Je…, commence-t-il.

 _Oh tais-toi._

J'interromps sa phrase en l'embrassant passionnément. Il paraît d'abord surpris mais ensuite, il pose sa main sur ma taille et approfondit le baiser.

 _Maintenant je sais que je l'aime, c'est indéniable, je l'aime._


	4. Fenrir

_**Note**_

 _Bienvenu sur ce recueil pour le quatrième texte ! Il s'agit cette fois du challenge de Halloween : Trick or Treat !_

 _Le principe était simple : Choisir un personnage et écrire son Halloween. Fête costumée ou scénario digne d'un film d'horreur ? C'était aux auteurs de décider !_

 _Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira, si vous souhaitez suivre notre actualité vous pouvez suivre notre profil d'auteur et la page facebook, Le Prompts de Poudlard !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh._

* * *

 **Let me feel your wickedness par Miss Eva Black**

Fenrir n'est rien qu'un homme qui n'a connu que la chute. La misère l'a créé à son image. Les crocs en avant mordant jusqu'au sang pour essayer de trouver un sursaut de bonheur dans la violence. Ses yeux bleus ne sont que le miroir d'un cimetière. Il n'a rien choisi. Son histoire est morte sans avoir commencé, la lune l'enchaînant à chaque cycle. Il est inachevé, prototype abandonné. Il fixe le temps, aucun refuge, il créé son propre tombeau. Sa médiocrité creuse ses traits. Chaque cicatrice n'est que le reste d'une histoire sanglante où il n'a su faire taire sa malédiction. Il a l'esprit embrumé, le laissant perdu entre le "je suis" et le "ce que je dois être". Duel enragé entre l'Homme et le Loup ne laissant que des pensées erronées, sa conscience est ensevelie sous ce flot d'animalité brute.

La marque des ténèbres noirci son bras, symbole de sa déchéance. Elle se nourrit des parts d'ombres d'une âme pour s'inscrire profondément dans la chair. Simple miroir de ses horreurs. Et son passé est un cimetière, à en frôler la folie. Sa liberté déjà si amenuisée par sa lycanthropie est enchaînée aux mains sanguinaires du mage noir par le biais de l'ignoble tatouage sombre. Il a le profil parfait du bon mangemort, évidement. Haine, violences et carnage au rendez-vous. Il est le loup garou le plus connu pour sa bestialité. Il est la pire des abominations que le peuple sorcier ne demande qu'à supprimer.

Combats infernaux pour une seule existence, deux hémisphères croulant sous la même peau. Le regard qui se terni à chaque fin de guerre. Le cœur gris, l'ombre et la lumière n'existent pas, vision trop utopique de l'homme que s'est fait Autrui. Sa gorge s'arrache sous ses plaintes silencieuses, la cruauté battant dans ses veines. Il a trop de haine à déverser. Trop de chaos à alimenter, et trop de pensées à faire couler. Il est l'envers du décor et le simple reflet d'une société. Il résulte de la décadence de l'homme et de ses travers. C'est le vide, le néant. Dieu ou autre n'existe pas à ses yeux. Ce n'est juste qu'une fabulation de l'être humain. L'espoir aussi n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'un prétexte qu'à inventé l'homme pour continuer a croire encore en quelque chose qui n'est plus ou qui n'a jamais été.

Il crache sur vos croyances, sur vos valeurs. Il ne croit en rien, sauf à sa mort. Il ne connaît pas l'amitié, l'esprit de famille et encore moins l'amour. Fenrir est cruel et s'en délecte. Ne lui fais pas confiance, tu y perdrais tout ce que tu possèdes. Il te fera du mal à la moindre occasion qui viendra. C'est un monstre dans une apparence humaine. Son existante est basée sur un paradoxe, il hait chaque personne frôlant son chemin mais le silence lui broie les poumons. Il est né pour tout détruire même jusqu'à lui même. Derrière sa posture droite et éloignée se cache son envie de t'ouvrir la gorge de façon béante. Il te torturerait volontiers pour apaiser le vide et la rage qui le fait suffoquer. Tes cris de douleurs combleraient son manque d'émotion important.

Ce soir il sillonne les rues d'une petite ville située dans une zones forestière, c'est la célébration que perpétuent les moldus pour Halloween. Il passe inaperçu au milieu de la foule costumée avec ses haillons tâchés de boue sèche et ses longs cheveux cuivres aux fines mèches grisonnantes volant de ça et là, emmêlés de terre et de crasse. Des tâches de sang oxydé parcoure le bas de sa mâchoire et le coin de ses lèvres, pour finir par obscurcir son cou. Il méprise ce qu'il voit, ces parasites ne savent pas ce qu'est l'horreur. Le vrai sens de l'horreur. Il n'y a bien que ces stupides moldus pour créer une fête dédiée à des créatures dites imaginaires sans se rendre compte de leur vraie existence auprès d'eux au quotidien.

La marré d'odeur lui empli les poumons, vague de senteurs euphoriques. Ceci fait gronder son loup intérieur étirant un sourire carnassier sur son visage sale et marqué de cicatrices. La faim lui tord le ventre, mais pas celle de l'humain, la créature hurle au sang. L'incontrôle pulse de plus en plus fort tordant ses traits et effaçant son humanité. Encore faut-il qu'elle est déjà existée en lui. Il traverse la foule, le contact prolongé entre toutes ces peaux parfumées embrase ses terminaisons nerveuses, agitant la bête tapie au fond de lui. Ses yeux brillent dans l'obscurité de la nuit, s'illuminant d'un bleu glace. Le bleu pur d'un loup ayant volé des vies, emblème du meurtre. Ils accrochent chaque éclat de luminosité les rendant hypnotisant. Chaque regard s'y posant pense avec naïveté à des lentilles colorées d'un très bon effets, s'ils savaient qu'ils scrutaient un tueur. Quelle ironie.

Il fini par sortir de la foule, empruntant une ruelle faiblement éclairée. Le lycan vadrouille entre les petites rues à la recherche d'une âme égarée qui passera sous ses crocs déjà souillés de sang. Il prend son temps savourant sa chasse, ses envies de meurtres bouillonnant en lui. L'innocence de sa prochaine victime alimentera sa soif et sa satisfaction.

Ce soir, il ne peut cacher sa névrose, se coulant sous ses iris bleutées. Son corps est secoué de tremblements, sa moitié lupine cherche en vain à se soustraire de sa prison tel le loup en cage qu'il est. Tout crocs dehors il gronde sa soif.

Il ne s'est jamais senti si entier, si libre d'être. Il le lui doit, il le sait, et il aurait été fou de repousser ce mage noir venant jusqu'à lui avec la promesse du pouvoir. Et il l'avait eu, son statut d'alpha prenant de l'ampleur à chaque morsure, agrandissant sa nouvelle meute. Il est fier de ses recrues, plus sanguines les unes après les autres. Il sent ce pouvoir brut serpenter dans son corps.

Ce sentiment de puissance pulse dans ses veines, comme si le monde lui appartient. Il se nourri des émotions les plus négatives. Il est les ténèbres elles mêmes. Il fait l'impression d'un toxico au malheur. Il brûle tout ce qui l'approche. Il ne sème que chaos et s'en abreuve. Il a ce poids qui compresse sa cage thoracique et l'empêche d'émettre un quelconque raisonnement.

C'est un oublié. Il n'a pas su prendre le train en route, restant sur le côté de ceux que la chance fuit. Tu sais de ces gars un peu trop bousculés qui restent bloqués sur le même instant. La chute, la chute encore et toujours la chute. Tu sais de ces gars à qui tu ne peux rien retirer et rien apporter, condamnés à revivre inlassablement la même séquence. L'échec cuisant. Mais la marque va effacer tout ça, lui apportant de plus en plus de forces et de pouvoir, bientôt il prendra sa revanche, les loups garou régnant sur les deux mondes.

Il arrive à la périphérie de la ville, une petite forêt la borde. Il entend l'écho de ses pas sur le sol se répercuter contre les murs de pierres grises. Soudain, il aperçoit une silhouette devant lui. Un jeune homme il lui semble, peut être au début la vingtaine. Le loup se place dans l'obscurité des habitations, s'approchant de sa proie avec délectation. Les yeux de celui-ci reflètent son excitation.

Malheureusement, le jeune homme n'a pas le temps de se rendre compte de la menace pesant sur lui que Fenrir est déjà devant lui, crocs sortis et la poitrine grondante d'impatience. Il sursaute de surprise et son regard s'écarquille en se rendant compte que l'homme en face de lui n'est pas tout à fait humain.

— Qu'est-ce que...

Le lycan lève ses griffes à hauteur de son visage et exerce une pression sur la joue de sa nouvelle proie, lui créant des tracés sanglants. Ses yeux luisent d'un bleu pur, l'éclat bestial installée dans les iris de l'homme fait se tendre le jeune adulte. Le garçon se met à trembler de stupeur, figé par l'étrange situation, il ne peut se mouvoir. Le cruel loup y passe avec satisfaction sa langue pour goûter au sang frai. Son autre main est posée négligemment dans son cou, le bout de ses griffes jouant dans le bas de sa nuque. Il esquisse un rictus affamé des plus terrifiant, l'odeur du garçon emplissant ses poumons. Dans d'autres circonstances, Fenrir aurait continué de s'en abreuver tant il apprécie sa senteur douce.

Ses yeux d'un bleu pur l'accrochent de leur sadisme évident. Le canidé jubile, transcendé par la peur qu'éprouve sa victime, s''amusant avec ses nerfs à vifs. A cet instant il comprend ce qu'est avoir peur pour sa propre vie. L'angoisse persistante qui vrille sa cage thoracique lui donne l'impression d'être impuissant. Où peut être est-ce le cas ? Lorsqu'il voit Greyback élever ses griffes en son for intérieur il a l'intime conviction que sonne ses dernières secondes. Le jeune homme, par désespoir, s'élance de toutes ses forces afin d'échapper à la bête. Le lycanthrope le devance et agrippe sa mâchoire, le plaquant contre son torse.

Il plante ses crocs dans la jugulaire. Il laisse le sang s'écouler, bouillonnant. Fenrir le recueille du bout de sa langue pointue. Sa bouche remontant au creux de l'oreille, sa main farfouillant cette chevelure brune. L'autre placée sur le bas de son ventre, il effectue des mouvements circulaires, presque amoureux. La texture de sa bague de titane roule onctueusement sur la surface de la peau pâle. La douleur l'empêche d'hurler.

Son corps convulsant contre le sien sous l'assaut des vagues de douleur. Il accroche ses mains à son cou, mais la souffrance rend sa défense vaine, ses doigts glissant, légers, sur son épiderme, grippant sur ses clavicules. Ses ongles raclent un chemin sanglant sur le haut du torse du loup.

Son hémoglobine se répand de vêtements en vêtements, marquant sa peau, trempant la pulpe des doigts du loup garou. Scène rougissante telle la soif qui l'anime.

Il le plaque sauvagement au sol et l'y tient fermement. Il grogne de façon sourde pour que la peur l'envahisse plus encore. Fenrir enfonce lentement ses crocs dans son cou et savoure chacun de ses soubresauts dû à la douleur de sa morsure. Il plante doucement ses griffes encrassées au dessus de l'endroit où repose son cœur pour qu'il puisse sentir leurs progression dans sa tendre chair.

Il gémis sous la douleur et le loup s'en délecte. Sa large main obstruant ses lèvres. Il lâche le cou déchiqueté et se relève à la hauteur des yeux de sa victime pour qu'il puisse bien voir ses crocs recouverts de son propre sang, s'écoulant de sa gueule pour s'échouer sur son torse d'humain fragile. Il a peur et le lycanthrope s'amuse de celle-ci. Et sans crier garde il plonge dans son cou pour lui arracher la gorge. Il n'a pas le temps de crier longtemps car son corps se vide bien vite de son sang. Son regard vert se terni bien rapidement et leur lueur s'éteint. Sa poitrine cesse de se lever, il ne respire plus. Fenrir n'entend plus son cœur battre.

Le lendemain, on pourra lire en titre des journaux sa mort liée à un canidé passant par là. Ses proches le pleureront et Greyback aura encore la saveur de son sang flattant sa langue.


	5. Nymphadora

_**Note**_

 _Bienvenu sur ce recueil pour le cinquième texte ! Il s'agit cette fois du challenge de Halloween : Trick or Treat !_

 _Le principe était simple : Choisir un personnage et écrire son Halloween. Fête costumée ou scénario digne d'un film d'horreur ? C'était aux auteurs de décider !_

 _Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira, si vous souhaitez suivre notre actualité vous pouvez suivre notre profil d'auteur et la page facebook, Le Prompts de Poudlard !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh._

* * *

 **Mes Mémoires, par Nymphadora Tonks. (par Dobby)**

A Londres,

Le 08/04/1998.

Je commence à consigner mes mémoires sur ce grimoire, car, vu ce qui nous attend dans un futur plus ou moins proche, je ne sais pas si j'aurai à nouveau du temps libre pour les relater.

Je le fais afin que mon fils Teddy, qui vient de naître il y a seulement quelques jours, me connaisse un peu mieux, au cas où je ne puisse être présente auprès de lui encore très longtemps ! Et afin qu'il sache surtout ce qu'il s'est passé avant sa naissance, et pourquoi ce qu'il arrive en ce moment a pu se produire.

En effet, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je le sens dans tout mon être ! Même si Andromeda, ma mère, essaye de me rassurer, rien n'y fait. Je sens que l'avenir sera sombre pour moi. Mon père s'est fait tuer il y a quelques mois, juste pour le fait d'avoir été un né-moldu, et moi, je suis mariée à un loup-garou et je suis membre de l'Ordre, de ce fait mon ressentit ne fait qu'empirer.

Je prends donc la plume aujourd'hui, pendant que Teddy fait la sieste sous la surveillance de ma mère, et que Remus, mon mari, est encore en mission d'immersion chez les loups-garous pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai également peur pour lui et j'espère qu'il reviendra bientôt auprès de nous.

Je vais commencer par raconter le premier souvenir de mon enfance qui a un rapport direct avec notre situation actuelle, et qui a été à l'origine du monde que nous connaissons aujourd'hui.

 **L'Halloween qui a tout changé** **!**

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de ce jour là, de cet Halloween. C'était il y a presque 17 ans.

Mes parents m'avaient réveillé tôt ce jour-là. Ils voulaient que l'on mette à profit la journée pour ranger et préparer toute la maison et le jardin, car à cause du côté bordélique de papa, il y avait de tout partout.

Eh oui, mon père était un né moldu, mais il n'avait pas leur sens du rangement ni celui de l'organisation, comme j'avais pu m'en rendre compte à maintes et maintes reprises en étant invitée chez mes amis moldus. Leurs maisons brillaient de propreté, et il n'y avait jamais rien qui n'était pas à l'endroit précis où cela devait se trouver. Chaque chose à sa place, et chaque place a une chose, comme disait le proverbe moldu ! Moi, je préférais notre version sorcier de ce proverbe : si chaque chose est à sa place, le niffleur n'y viendra pas fouiner !

J'avais 8 ans cette année là, et donc, je n'allais pas encore à Poudlard. Il me tardait avec une impatience grandissante d'y faire enfin mon entrée. Plus que 3 longues années à attendre, et après cela serait 7 années parmi les plus belles de ma vie chez les Poufsouffle.

Pour que je me sociabilise, et que j'apprenne surtout à me comporter comme il le fallait en société, mes parents m'avaient envoyé à l'école moldue de notre village. Heureusement, je savais enfin maîtriser mon métamorphomage à cet âge là. Il m'avait fallu quelques années pour apprendre à ne pas me transformer sous le coup d'une émotion, car cela aurait été difficile à expliquer si tout d'un coup mes cheveux avaient changé de couleur, ou si j'avais carrément changé de personnalité devant mes petits camarades moldus ! J'avais donc attendu mes 6 ans pour rentrer à l'école, l'âge légal obligatoire si l'on n'y est pas rentré antérieurement dans le monde moldu. Les années précédentes c'était ma mère qui m'avait fait la classe à la maison. Au fond de moi, j'avais beaucoup aimé cette période de ma vie, car nous étions par conséquent inséparable au sein de notre petit cocon familial, et du coup j'avais eu assez de mal à accepter la vie dite normale d'un écolier. Mais enfin au moins, je n'étais plus toute seule, je mettais fait des amis.

Pour notre sécurité, même si à l'époque je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, lorsque je me rendais à l'école je me transformais en fillette aux longues nattes blondes, avec quelques tâches de rousseur sur le nez, et j'étais sage comme une image ! La caricature parfaite de l'élève modèle. Je savais lire et écrire depuis des années, et ce que l'on apprenait en entrant à l'école à 6 ans, je le savais déjà depuis longtemps ! Mais je faisais quand même bien tout ce que la maîtresse disait, et j'aidais mes camarades autant que je le pouvais. Je m'étais donc fait plusieurs amis, et c'est pourquoi nous devions ranger la maison ce jour-là, car nous avions invité une douzaine de mes amis à venir fêter Halloween chez nous.

Cela m'a toujours étonné que les moldus, qui ne voient jamais rien, puisse encore fêter Halloween, alors que le monde des sorciers leur est parfaitement inconnu et insoupçonné !

Nous nous étions donc activés toute la journée, même si ma mère maîtrisait à la perfection les sortilèges de nettoyage et de rangement, ainsi que de décoration, nous avions quand même passé toute la journée à transformer la maison en véritable antre terrifiante d'Halloween. Nous avions, enfin, mon père et ma mère, car moi je n'avais pas le droit d'en faire usage, recouvert les arbres à l'extérieur de toiles géantes d'araignées grâce à la magie et mis quelques fausses acromentules un peu aléatoirement au sein de celles-ci. Mais tout de même beaucoup moins grandes qu'en réalité, car nous ne voulions pas trop épouvanter mes amis, même pour Halloween ! Nous avions aussi disséminé quelques tombes, un cercueil, et des croix un peu partout dans le jardin, avec de nombreuses lanternes orange et noire pour y voir un peu. A l'intérieur, nous avions installé plusieurs mannequins représentant des morts-vivants comme disent les moldus, mais que nous nous nommions inféri !

Heureusement, nous n'en croisions pas tous les jours, même si à cette époque leur nom était apparu plus souvent à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, et même du Chicaneur, que lors des décennies précédentes. En ce temps là, nous les redoutions grandement. Mais mes amis n'avaient aucune idée de la terreur qu'ils nous inspiraient, donc nous en avions mis 2 ou 3 pour les impressionner. Quelques sorcières, aussi misérables dans leur apparence qu'ils pouvaient se l'imaginer, un vampire hors de son cercueil, et quelques fantômes parachevaient la décoration en mannequins.

Mes parents avaient un potager, dans lequel ils faisaient pousser des citrouilles, pas aussi grandes que celles que Hagrid pourrait fournir à la grande salle lors des festins d'Halloween tous les ans durant mes 7 années à Poudlard dans le futur, mais elles étaient très belles et imposantes quand même. Grâce à des sortilèges de récurage, nous les avions vidées, et mis quelques chandelles à l'intérieur, en ayant pris bien soin de découper des visages plus effrayant les uns que les autres grâce à nos baguettes magiques. Sur certaines, on aurait dit Jack O'Lantern, la légende à laquelle croyaient les moldus. J'aimais bien cette légende lorsque j'étais enfant.

Je vais la raconter pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais entendu, car les sorciers de sang-pur ne doivent pas la connaître.

 **« LA LEGENDE DE JACK O'LANTERN »**

« Un soir dans une taverne, Jack, un maréchal-ferrant irlandais, ivrogne et avare, bouscula le diable. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude tenta de convaincre Jack de lui laisser son âme en échange de faveurs diaboliques… Sur le point de succomber, Jack demanda alors au Diable de lui offrir un dernier verre avant qu'il n'accepte le pacte. Le Diable se transforma alors en pièce de six pence afin de payer le tavernier. Prestement, Jack empoigna la pièce et la glissa dans sa bourse. Or, celle-ci contenait une croix d'argent, le Diable ne pouvant plus se retransformer, était prisonnier sous la forme de cette petite pièce ! Jack obtint alors du Malin qu'il ne vienne pas réclamer son âme avant que ne se soient écoulées dix années et le Diable accepta…

Dix ans plus tard, Jack rencontra à nouveau le Diable sur une route de campagne : ce dernier lui réclama son dût. Jack réfléchissant à toute allure dit alors : " Je vais venir, mais d'abord pourrais-tu cueillir une pomme de cet arbre pour moi ? ". Le Diable grimpa sur les épaules de Jack et s'accrocha aux branches du pommier. Jack sorti alors son couteau et sculpta une croix sur le tronc de l'arbre… Coincé de nouveau ! Le rusé maréchal-ferrant obtint alors du Diable la promesse qu'il ne prenne jamais son âme…Sans autre solution, le Diable accepta et Jack effaça la croix du tronc.

Quelques années plus tard, Jack mourut enfin. Il se vit refuser l'entrée du paradis à cause de sa vie d'ivrognerie. En désespoir de cause, il se rendit chez le Diable. Aux portes de l'enfer, celui-ci lui rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre son âme… "Mais où vais-je aller alors ? demanda Jack. " Retourne d'où tu viens " lui répondit le Diable ! Il faisait nuit, froid, et un grand vent soufflait. Jack demanda alors au Diable s'il n'avait pas de quoi l'éclairer sur la route. Dans un geste de bonté, le Diable lui donna une braise. Jack la mis dans un navet qu'il mangeait pour la protéger du vent glacé.

Depuis lors Jack fut condamné à errer comme une âme en peine au milieu des ténèbres… »

Note : La tradition irlandaise de creuser des navets lors de la nuit d'Halloween (en souvenir des âmes perdues comme celle de Jack) fut vite remplacée, lors de l'exode massif des Irlandais vers les Amériques en 1845-1850, (l'Irish potato famine) par l'envie de creuser des citrouilles qu'ils trouvèrent sur place. Heureusement, car je n'ai jamais aimé les navets ni leur odeur !

Il y avait donc une profusion de citrouilles évidées, plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, réparties dans toute la maison, en plus de celles dans le jardin qui servaient de lanternes, plusieurs tombes à moitié ensevelies sous des milliers de feuilles mortes dans le salon, et un nombre saisissant de fantômes, fait avec des draps comme ceux des moldus, suspendus dans les escaliers. Nous avions bien pris soin d'accrocher des fils aux draps afin que mes amis puissent les voir, même si avec nos sortilèges de lévitation il n'y en avait nullement besoin. Nous avions disposé de faux grimoires sur les petites tables et guéridons de l'entrée et du salon, des boules de cristal, des balais et des fausses baguettes magiques un peu partout dans toutes les pièces. Et enfin, dans la salle à manger, sur la grande table agrandie magiquement pour l'occasion, afin que l'on puisse tenir à autant de personnes tout autour pour le repas, trônait un énorme chaudron. Placé juste au centre des dizaines de plats, de la multitude de décoration, et de la vaisselle pour les 15 personnes présentes ce soir là.

Nous l'avions rempli de divers petits cadeaux pour mes invités. Des pétards surprises, mais version moldue, donc avec seulement un petit pétard qui fait un tout petit pschitt lorsque l'on tire dessus, ou avec des chocolats ou encore des pâtes d'amande ou de fruits, quelques mandarines, des chapeaux pointus en carton, des petites figurines de fantômes ou de sorcières, des os en nougat, etc !

Nous nous serions vraiment cru au sein d'une boutique spécialisée en décoration macabre et en même temps en sucreries, tant la profusion de tout, dans les moindres recoins de la maison, était limite irréelle ! Nous avions tout juste la place de nous mouvoir sans renverser une décoration ou un plateau rempli de mets succulents ou de bonbons.

Grâce à mon métamorphomage, je m'étais déguisée en sorcière, un comble pour moi ! Je m'étais coloré les cheveux en noir de jais, fait pousser quelques verrues, que je pouvais fort heureusement enlever de mon visage sans avoir recours à une potion à base de pus de bubobulb, une chance, car rien que d'en sentir l'odeur, j'avais envie de rendre à chaque fois ! Je m'étais également modifié le nez, en m'en faisant un crochu et beaucoup plus long que le mien, un peu comme celui du professeur Rogue que j'aurais plus tard comme professeur de potions à Poudlard. Pour l'occasion j'avais revêtu une très longue robe noire, un peu élimée et même déchirée par endroits, recouverte de toiles d'araignées, et enfin un grand chapeau pointu noir aussi, que j'avais emprunté à ma mère, c'était celui qu'elle avait lors de ses études, donc il était assez vieux et terni pour parachever correctement mon déguisement.

Avec ma mère nous avions fait du jus de citrouille, avec la chair de celles que nous avions évidées dans l'après-midi, ainsi que du velouté avec une pointe de curry, du roast-beef avec des pommes de terre rôties, du pain de maïs, des puddings aux fruits secs, aux pommes, et à la cannelle, et une quantité astronomique de petits gâteaux secs natures, ou farcis à la confiture ou au chocolat. Nous avions disposé un peu partout des minis chaudrons remplis de bonbons moldus, car mes amis n'avaient jamais entendu parler de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, de nids de cafard, de patacitrouille, de suçacides, ou encore de gnomes au poivre, quel tristesse pour eux, mais une quantité non négligeable en provenance directe de chez Zonko, ma boutique préférée de Pré au Lard, après celle de Pirouette et Badin, le magasin de farces et attrapes du Chemin de Traverse, m'attendait bien sagement sous mon lit pour le moment où mes amis seraient repartis.

Je ne savais pas encore à ce moment là que je ne les mangerai jamais !

18h00 avait enfin sonné quand mes amis ont commencé à arriver. J'en avais invité une douzaine, et tous ont répondu présents. La maison avait vite retenti de leurs cris effrayés à la vue des décorations de la maison et de mon déguisement très réussi. Comme me l'avait dit à ce moment là Susan et Barbara, mon déguisement était parfait ! On aurait vraiment dit que mon nez avait changé de forme, on ne voyait pas de fil ni quoique ce soit qui pouvait le maintenir en place tellement c'était bien fait ! Et mes verrues étaient très réalistes, on aurait dit des vraies ! Et Joanne avait été en pamoison devant ma robe, en me disant toutes les 5 min qu'elle m'allait trop bien. Il est vrai que mes camarades d'écoles n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de me voir en robe, car j'étais un vrai garçon manqué à cette époque là. C'était surtout que je n'aimais pas du tout les robes moldues, donc j'étais toujours en jean et grand, trop grand, pull en laine, les seuls vêtements moldus que je pouvais supporter.

Mon père avait revêtu une de ses vieilles robes de ses jeunes années de supporter de Quidditch, celle des Frelons de Wimbourne, du coup il avait l'apparence d'une grosse abeille avec tout ce jaune et ce noir, même si à cette époque là son ventre n'était pas aussi proéminent que lors de mon mariage avec Remus bien des années plus tard. Ma mère, quant à elle, avait mit sa plus belle robe de soirée, couleur améthyste, avec un grand chapeau pointu assorti, et elle avait elle aussi l'allure d'une sorcière !

Mes amis n'avaient pas été très imaginatifs pour le choix de leurs costumes. Il y avait Pierre en Michel déguisés en fantômes, Paul et Marc en vampires, Kyrill, Morgane, Vanessa et Sarah en sorcier et sorcières, Simon était une énorme citrouille tueuse avec un grand couteau en plastique, James était le docteur Frankenstein, car mon ami avait confondu le docteur avec sa créature, Seymour se prenait pour un chasseur avec un grand fusil en caoutchouc, Pascal était une chauve-souris géante, on aurait plus dit le Batman des bandes dessinées moldues, et étonnamment Mary s'était présentée en princesse ! Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il y avait d'effrayant à être une princesse ?!

Une fois que mes amis eurent fait le tour du jardin et de la maison en poussant des cris de plus en plus stridents devant les décorations de plus en plus maléfiques ou épouvantables, nous avions enfin fini par passer à table. Mes parents avaient servi le souper, et nous avions tout dévoré. Du plus petit morceau de pain de maïs au dernier bonbon des chaudrons placés dans toute la maison. Ensuite nous avions joué un peu à nous faire peur en nous racontant des histoires à glacer le sang. J'avais particulièrement troublé mes amis en leur racontant une histoire d'un grand sorcier devenu très méchant, et qui pour prendre le pouvoir ne reculait devant rien, ni aucun meurtre afin de servir ses noirs dessins ! Ils avaient eu très peur lorsque je leur avais raconté qu'avec une simple formule magique il pouvait tuer n'importe quelle personne qui osait se dresser devant lui. J'avais aussi raconté qu'il se servait d'ogres, de géants, de morts-vivants ou encore de loups-garous dans sa quête du pouvoir absolu ! Mon père avait soudain surgit de derrière le canapé, où était installé une partie de mes amis, et avait poussé un long hurlement de loup, ce qui avait eu pour effet de les faire mugir d'épouvante, avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent de rire sur le sol !

Puis nous étions sortis dans les rues pour participer à la collecte des bonbons chez nos voisins en lançant l'habituel « un bonbon ou un sort » ! Avec mes amis nous avions parcouru plusieurs pâtés de maisons lorsque nous avons entendu et vu plusieurs hiboux et chouettes passer au dessus de nous à tire d'ailes. Cela ne nous avait pas étonné plus que ça, c'était la nuit, nous trouvions cela normal, même s'il est vrai qu'ils avaient été particulièrement nombreux ce soir-là. Nous avions poursuivi notre tournée, et nous avions tous ramassé plusieurs seaux de friandises lorsque mon père arriva en courant aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses courtes jambes et son costume des Frelons. Il nous avait alors dit qu'il fallait que mes amis rentrent malheureusement déjà dans leurs familles car il avait été appelé en urgence à son travail. Pour mes amis, nous avions toujours dit que mon père était docteur à l'hôpital de la grande ville la plus proche ! Une fois que tous mes amis furent rentrés chez eux, mes parents m'ont expliqué que mon histoire de tout à l'heure venait de prendre fin !

Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait été vaincu pas plus tard que durant la dernière demi-heure ! On voyait déjà au-delà des collines des nuées d'étincelles rouges ou vertes qui se déployaient dans le ciel, et toujours de nombreux hiboux qui passaient rapidement. Mes parents me racontèrent toute l'histoire, avec ses détails malheureux, et surtout cette fin inattendue !

Il était 23h45, nous étions le 31 octobre 1981 !

 **FIN.**


	6. Molly

_**Note**_

 _Bienvenu sur ce recueil pour le sixième texte ! Il s'agit cette fois du challenge de Halloween : Trick or Treat !_

 _Le principe était simple : Choisir un personnage et écrire son Halloween. Fête costumée ou scénario digne d'un film d'horreur ? C'était aux auteurs de décider !_

 _Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira, si vous souhaitez suivre notre actualité vous pouvez suivre notre profil d'auteur et la page facebook, Le Prompts de Poudlard !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh._

* * *

 **Mollyween par Kara Lee-Corn Smith**

La matriarche des Weasley, née Prewett, se livrait ce matin du 30 Octobre, à un drôle de ménage. Contrairement aux autres jours de l'année où elle chassait la poussière, délogeait les araignées et faisait fuir les petites vermines habituelles, elle installait de grands fils blancs ressemblant étrangement à des toiles d'araignées aux fenêtres, dans un recoin de la cuisine, un nain de jardin était posé, ressemblant étrangement à Dumbledore en colère.

Dans le jardin, une dizaine de citrouilles sculptées claquait des dents quand quelqu'un s'approchait. Sur le toit, une représentation grandeur nature d'une goule améliorée d'une sorte de sifflet qui émettait un bruit lugubre lorsque le vent le traversait. Autour du Terrier, le vent soufflait, mais pas assez fort pour dissiper le brouillard stagnant. Néanmoins, Molly vit une ombre, aux épaules larges, un peu voûtée, s'approcher de la maison. Elle baissa le bras, s'arrêtant dans son mouvement de tissage de toile, se préparant au pire.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un « Bonjour Mollynette ! » retentit gaiement dans la cuisine. Elle baissa les épaules et un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

– « Oh ! Arthur ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu ne devais revenir de ta formation que la semaine prochaine !

– Serait-ce un reproche ? Mais... c'est quoi tout ce bazar ?

– Je t'explique ! Je prépare l'Halloween Moldu, un peu amélioré !

– La maison est magiquement protégée, avec toutes les protections nécessaires... tu sais bien que les moldus ne voient qu'une vieille baraque biscornue branlante qui fait blêmir de peur !

– Oui je sais, je sais, je me disais qu'on pourrait baisser une partie des protections, juste pour un soir...

– Ce ne serait pas raisonnable... mais Mollynette, c'est tellement tentant ! Je file au ministère me renseigner et tenter d'avoir l'autorisation de le faire ! Les enfants sont là ?

– Non, non bien sûr que non, les grands ont préféré rester à Poudlard pour les vacances. Les jumeaux, Ron et Percy sont chez ma mère. Enfin, la petite est là, elle dort encore.

– Très bien, nous n'aurons donc pas les terreurs flamboyantes à gérer, ça sera encore plus facile d'avoir une autorisation. »*

Une poignée de poudre de cheminette plus tard, Arthur avait disparu. Un sourire étrange illuminait le visage de Molly. Elle remit de l'ardeur dans son œuvre, appliquant une quantité extravagante de toile d'araignée dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables, y compris dans la cheminée.

Elle contempla son œuvre. Superbe, la maison semblait avoir été investie par une meute d'acromentules avec une hypertrophie des glandes séricigènes. Elle sursauta lorsque le vent fit hurler la goule factice sur le toit. Pourvu que le bruit ne réveille pas sa fille !

Elle resta un moment à regarder son travail, puis attrapa un vieux capuchon de toile cirée et brava la pluie et le vent jusqu'à l'atelier d'Arthur. Quel bazar ! Elle tendit sa baguette pour ranger puis se ravisa. « _Accio livre halloween !_ » Un livre s'extirpa du dessous d'une malle et vint se loger dans sa main. Elle tendit de nouveau sa baguette et ajouta à l'endroit chaotique de nouvelles toiles factices et un nombre impressionnant de kilos de poussières. Avant de partir, elle s'octroya le plaisir de placer quelques citrouilles lumineuses au sol, constatant avec délectation que les ombres projetées collaient parfaitement à la période d'Halloween. Elle cacha le livre sous son capuchon et retourna dans la maison.

Elle y découvrit un Arthur enveloppé dans les toiles d'araignée, couvert de suie et hébété. Molly éclata de rire avant de le débarrasser de tout ça. Elle n'avait pas pensé en décorant la cheminée qu'Arthur s'en servirait. Il la dévisagea un court instant puis l'avertit de l'autorisation pour ôter les protections. Celle-ci prendrait effet à minuit et une minute jusqu'au soir suivant à Vingt-trois heures cinquante neuf minutes. Les protections seront automatiquement levées et remises par un agent du ministère qui resterait donc deux jours, le 31 octobre et le 1er novembre, surveillant la maison et ses habitants pour éviter tout débordement.

Molly s'installa sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous les fesses, fit venir du bout de la baguette deux jhates fumantes de chocolat chaud à la cannelle qui se posèrent en douceur sur la petite table. Arthur se débarrassa de son manteau et de sa serviette de cuir élimée, prenant tout son temps. Tous deux parcoururent le livre, s'esclaffant parfois, riant souvent, sélectionnant différentes pages.

Le patriarche se prenait au jeu, mais Molly devait le restreindre sur bien des points. Non on n'enchanterait pas les objets moldus, pas plus qu'ils ne feraient apparaître des sables mouvants. Ils firent tout de même quelques exceptions à la règle.

Notamment pour les squelettes qui, à présent, encadraient la porte d'entrée. Ils les avaient rendus polis, ils disaient bonjour, bienvenue, comment-allez-vous ? Et bougeaient comme tout un chacun. Ensuite, le grille-pain sautait sur place, la cheminée s'allumait seule quand on passait devant. Les fauteuils soupiraient et le canapé éternuait. Peut-être avaient-ils fait de grosses exceptions à la règle, certes, mais Molly avait veillé à ce que rien ne soit dangereux ou douteux pour les moldus. Si tant est qu'il y ait des moldus qui s'approchent évidemment.

Dès qu'elle entendit du bruit, Molly appliqua un charme d'invisibilité sur la totalité des décorations et aménagements d'Halloween, elle ne souhaitait pas que Ginny voit tout ce bazar avant demain.

La petite fille et la mère occupèrent la journée à jouer, dessiner, faire des puzzles. Du haut de ses cinq ans, Ginny voulait aider Molly dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. La journée passa , comme toutes les autres avant et celles à venir.

Vers cinq heures du matin, Molly s'éveilla. Un ronflement étrange l'avait tirée de son sommeil. Elle constata en arrivant dans la cuisine qu'un homme était allongé dans son canapé. Un homme parfaitement adapté à Halloween, l'air sombre, le visage barré de cicatrices, un bandeau étrange sur un œil bleu qui tournait en tout sens, il manquait la moitié de son nez et une de ses jambes. D'ailleurs, une jambe de bois, magnifiquement ouvragée reposait sur la table basse.

Molly pesta :

– « Maugrey FolOeil ! Quelque soit le pied, on ne le met pas sur la table ! Je suis heureuse que ça soit vous qui vous occupiez de tout ça, merci !

– C'est un plaisir Molly, excusez-moi pour ma jambe. Vous avez fait un travail remarquable dans cette maison. Je n'ai rien constaté de dangereux, hormis peut-être le canapé, qui a tenter de m'engloutir.

– Oh, le canapé, c'est dans ses habitudes, il a toujours été comme ça. »

Elle servit deux jhates de thé, des biscuits et fit tomber l'invisibilité qui régnait sur les décorations. Ils discutèrent pendant longtemps puis quelques heures après que Molly se soit levée, Ginny débarqua, encore toute ensommeillée. La petite fille but son chocolat, les yeux parcourant la cuisine décorée. La dernière goutte avalée, elle commença a toucher les toiles d'araignée, les objets qui n'étaient pas habituels puis débuta une longue série de questions à base de « pourquoi » « c'est quoi » et de « comment », parfois agrémentés d'un « à quoi ça sert ? ». Molly passa une bonne heure à lui expliquer le concept étrange de l'Halloween Moldu et lui raconta aussi que les enfants moldus se déguisaient pour l'occasion. Ginny avait décidé, elle serait une citrouille !

Tandis que Molly réalisait rapidement un gros costume de citrouille pour la petite, Maugrey observait l'enfant plongée dans le livre d'Halloween.

– « Et vous Maugrey, allez-vous vous déguiser ?

– Sincèrement, Molly, je crois que mon allure normale suffit à effrayer le plus téméraire des sorciers. Alors pour un moldu, je n'aurais pas besoin de déguisement pour lui foutre une peur bleue. »

Il laissa échapper un rire guttural qui effraya Ginny. La petite rousse se réfugia dans les jupons de sa mère murmurant « qu'il faisait peur le monsieur. ». Molly riait en rassurant sa fille, elle lui narra quelques exploits de l'Auror présent et aussitôt, l'homme passa du statut de monstre au statut de héros aux yeux de l'enfant.

Quand Maugrey reprit place sur le canapé, (non sans lui avoir asséner un coup de canne en l'avertissant que si il tentait encore de l'avaler il finirait en bois de chauffage) Ginny le regarda avec des yeux suppliants pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il la jucha sur sa jambe de bois et tous deux reprirent la lecture.

Ginny s'écria soudainement : « Des bonbons ! »

Molly leva un sourcil, jamais Ginny ne lui avait ordonné quoique ce soit de la sorte, ni fait de caprices de cette manière là. Mais elle comprit bien vite que sa fille avait repéré quelques chose dans le livre, et elle écouta patiemment les explications de sa cadette. Les moldus donnaient des bonbons aux enfants qui passaient de porte en porte pour Halloween. Maugrey se raidit quand Ginny expliqua à sa mère que si on ne donnait pas de bonbons, on pouvait jeter des sorts aux moldus. Patiemment, Molly lui expliqua encore une fois que les moldus n'avaient pas de pouvoirs et qu'en règle générale, les enfants moldus se contentaient de jeter des œufs ou du papier toilette sur la maison de ceux qui ne donnaient rien.

Le costume terminé, Ginny l'enfila et se mira dans une glace. Elle faisait une citrouille très convaincante, la couleur de ses cheveux allait à ravir avec le costume. Molly lui fit deux couettes sur les coté de la tête et la grima rapidement. La petite citrouille était aux anges.

Arthur revint à midi et joua le jeu. Il cria d'effroi quand une citrouille à couettes vint le percuter en hurlant « PAPAAAAAA ». Il recula d'un pas lorsque Maugrey lui tendit la main, demandant à la citrouille en quoi il était déguisé, puis lui serra la main avec un clin d'œil. Il observa sa femme et la questionna sur son costume (d'amples gilets de laine, une jupe à jupon de couleur verte un peigne dans les cheveux.), elle lui répondit dans un sourire, qu'elle était une sorcière exceptionnelle inconnue.

– « Molly, je suis allé à Londres ce matin. Encore une poubelle qui a tenté de dévorer les éboueurs. Et je me suis arrêté dans un magasin, ils vendent des yeux en gélatine ! Et des gâteaux en forme de mains découpées ! Il faudrait faire tout ça tu ne crois pas ?

– Bien, bien, je vais aussi préparer du jus de citrouille, ça ne peut faire de mal à personne. Et va pour les yeux, mais pas pour les mains.

– Arthur, Molly, je vais faire un saut à Pré-au-Lard. Je reviendrais avec des Berties Crochues et d'autres friandises sans danger pour les moldus. Et non Mademoiselle la Citrouille je ne t'emmène pas avec moi. N'utilise pas ta magie des yeux de chaton apeuré avec moi, ça ne fonctionne pas. »

Il les quitta peu après le repas, et bien vite, Molly se retrouva avec une citrouillette boudeuse de ne pas avoir pu aller au village avec Maugrey. Elle mit la petite à la sieste, argumentant que ce soir, elle pourrait rester éveillée un peu plus tard. Il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour convaincre la petite citrouille de quitter son costume et de se mettre au lit.

Elle passa l'après-midi à confectionner des yeux convaincants, des patacitrouilles et des jus de citrouille. Ginny eut le droit de goûter à tout pour le quatre-heure. Maugrey transplana dans le salon, réprimandant une fois de plus le canapé qui soupira à son arrivée. Il déposa un sac énorme empli de Dragées de Bertie Crochue, de bonbons à Hoquet, de baguettes réglisses et de Gommes Limaces. Ginny prit un élément de chaque, prenant très au sérieux son rôle de goûteur. Mais elle ne goûta pas les yeux, « ah non berk maman ! ».

Tout était près. Molly craqua devant les suppliques de sa fille de se déguiser, et revêtit pour l'occasion une robe qui avait appartenu il y a fort longtemps à une ancêtre. Puis confectionna un chapeau de sorcière façon moldue pour aller avec la robe. Ginny était enchantée. Dès qu'Arthur posa le pied dans la maison, elle lui tanna le cuir pour qu'il se déguise aussi. Il chaussa ses lunettes d'écaille et parcourut rapidement le livre d'Halloween pour se décider. Il ferait un vampire très convaincant.

Le soir tombait sur le Terrier, Arthur avait enchanté des chandelles qui flottaient dans le jardin et aux alentours du chemin menant à la maison. Peu avant dix-huit heures un premier groupe d'enfants accompagnés d'une maman visiblement lasse et blasée. Molly les accueillit dans le chemin, les guida jusqu'à l'atelier, les incitant à ne pas prêter attention à la goule sur le toit qui hurlait, sifflait et gémissait, puis elle les mena dans la cuisine où ils furent accueillis à bras ouverts par une petite citrouille turbulente et un vampire majestueux bien qu'un peu gauche. -En vérité, Arthur se retenait de leur poser un million de question sur le monde moldu- Molly distribua des bonbons à chacun des enfants, et offrit un jus de citrouille à la maman qui s'étonnait devant tout. Les enfants paraissaient joyeux et enchantée de leur visite de la maison hantée. Ils sautèrent sur les fauteuils et le canapé qui soupiraient de concert et grognaient de désapprobation. Ils s'amusèrent à passer et repasser devant la cheminée qui s'enflammait toute seule. Ils repartirent heureux comme tout jusqu'à la boite à lettre. Un homme sortit de l'ombre et dit, à voix normale, BOUH ! Un silence de mort se fit, suivit quelques secondes après par des hurlements effrayés.

Molly colla son nez à la vitre, secouant la tête hésitant entre être dépitée et l'hilarité face au comportement puérile de Maugrey. Lorsqu'il remit le pied dans la cuisine, elle n'hésita plus, il souriait de toutes les dents qui lui restait, fier de sa bêtise, elle éclata de rire.

– « Tu étais trop drôle, monsieur ! On peut le faire ensemble la prochaine fois ?

– Si tu veux gamine, si tu veux, mais il faut trouver une autre planque.

– Il y a la cabane à outil sur le chemin ! »

La toute petite main de Ginny dans la grande paluche caleuse de Maugrey, tous deux partir se cacher dans la cabane. À première vue, on aurait pu penser qu'elle était elle aussi hantée. Ginny, impatiente comme bien des enfants de cinq ans, passait son temps à entrouvrir la porte pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait.

Un autre groupe arrivait effectivement. Molly les attendait devant la porte, surveillant au passage la cabane hantée. Ginny sortit en courant et en hurlant Bouh ! Comme Molly l'avait prédit, mais Maugrey resta dans l'ombre. Encore une fois, les enfants furent à la fois effarés et horrifiés, enchantés mais un peu apeurés tout de même. Elle leur servit du jus de citrouille et garnit leur panier de confiseries sorcières. L'un deux se fit attaquer par le grille-pain, sans grand mal néanmoins, car le fil « eckeltrique » le retenait. Les enfants hurlaient et couraient partout. Lorsqu'il prirent congés, Molly reprit sa place sur le pas de la porte, retenant un fou-rire en pensant au moment ou Maugrey allait sortir. D'abord, sa citrouillette émergea pour dire au-revoir à tout le monde, puis Maugrey vint se placer derrière elle, une main sur son épaule et regarda les enfants épouvantés avant de crier soudainement BOUH. Comme précédemment, tout le monde s'enfuit en criant et en hurlant. Une nouvelle fois, elle le vit sourire.

Ginny rentra dans la maison racontant la tête des enfants, et combien elle s'amusait et que le monsieur qui fait peur est très convaincant mais qu'il fallait trouver une nouvelle cachette ! Mais chacun la sienne cette fois pour leur faire peur deux fois plus. Maugrey ne contesta pas, il cacha Ginny dans le haut de l'armoire de la cuisine, face à la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers le rideau à gauche de l'entrée. Ginny lui fit remarquer que son pied et sa jambe de bois dépassaient sous le rideau, mais il contra en répondant que c'était fait exprès.

Il se passa une bonne demi-heure avant qu'un autre petit groupe n'arrive. Maugrey murmura « sorciers » de sa cachette. Molly se prépara, sourire aux lèvres devant sa porte. Un papa et ses fils, blonds tout les trois, l'air dans la lune entrèrent. Les deux garçons couraient partout, sursautèrent de concert quand Ginny ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et sauta sur eux en hurlant bouuuh de sa petite voix fluette et rire ensemble. Ils furent fascinés par la cheminée, épouvantés par le canapé qui tenta d'attraper le plus âges des enfants et se régalèrent de jus de citrouille. Même le papa semblait s'amuser devant tant de surprise. Mais tout trois lâchèrent leur verre de stupeur quand Maugrey sortit soudainement de sa cachette en murmurant « bouh », calmement. Puis Maugrey se figea, seul son œil magique bougeait. On aurait pu croire à une statue. Molly ramassa les débris à la mode moldue, aidé par le papa, mais dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, elle appliqua un Recurvite au sol qui retrouva sa brillance.

Maugrey n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à leur départ. Il transplana dans l'ombre près de la boite à lettre et à leur passage sauta dans la lumière pour leur faire de nouveau peur. Devant la tête des trois visiteurs, Molly éclata de rire encore plus fort qu'auparavant et manqua de souffle, elle se mit à genoux pour récupérer et Ginny vint lui faire un câlin. Molly avait les larmes aux yeux de rire autant. Elle félicitait encore une fois le ministère de lui avoir envoyé Maugrey et était bien heureuse d'avoir pu voir l'homme sourire.

Ils dînèrent tous les quatre, sans interruption, et Maugrey leur raconta qu'un des enfants avec le papa, l'aîné sûrement, était un futur sorcier, il avait pu le sentir. Mais l'homme vivait non loin de là, c'était un laitier, et de toute manière, Poudlard saurait si les enfants étaient sorciers ou non, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Le dernier groupe arriva peu avant Minuit. Ginny la petite citrouille tombait de fatigue sur le canapé, elle luttait pourtant très fort mais rien n'y faisait, sa petite tête dodelinait doucement et tendait à se reposer sur le renflement du costume de citrouille. Quatre adolescents et deux adultes arrivaient, Molly faisait semblant de passer le balais. Arthur se tenait droit, tout à son rôle de vampire. L'un des enfants touchaient les chandelles probablement pour trouver de quelle manière tout cela tenait en l'air. Un gnome attrapa la cheville d'un autre qui hurla de terreur, ses copains éclatèrent de rire. Ils découvrirent eux aussi la cuisine, prirent peur en voyant Maugrey leur crier bouh. Puis tout de même s'approchèrent de lui, avançant un doigts pour toucher ce mannequin de cire si réaliste. Mais le « mannequin » de cire n'apprécia pas vraiment et rabroua vertement les adolescents. Qui prirent peur en constatant qu'il était humain. Hideux mais humain. Les voyant plus âges que les groupes précédents, Molly fit léviter jusqu'à eux des confiseries, et la goule du grenier, la vraie cette fois, décida de faire un tapage monstre. Le bruit se répercuta dans les tuyaux et résonna dans toute la cuisine. La cheminée s'enflamma sans s'éteindre après, le canapé claquait des coussins. Le vent se fit plus violent, provocant un sifflement plus puissant. Ginny se réveilla tout à fait et décida de poursuivre les adolescents en criant à tue-tête : « j _e suis une citrouille magique ! »_

Devant tant de choses étranges et magiques, les adolescents commençaient à réellement prendre peur. Cette maison biscornue grinçait en tout sens, il y avait quelque chose qui vivait dans les tuyaux... et cet homme déformé aux multiples cicatrices, avec son œil bizarre et sa jambe de bois. Ils en avaient des frissons dans le dos. Ils remercièrent quand même poliment et rejoignirent les adultes qui attendaient dans le jardin. Les citrouilles calquèrent des dents sur leur passage. Puis pour un dernier effroi, Maugrey transplana à sa cachette favorite, près de la boite à lettre et hurla un bouh sonore avec un rictus. Un sourire en fait, mais le visage de Maugrey pouvait faire extrêmement peur quand il souriait.

Molly s'assit dans le canapé pour rire de tout son saoul, rejointe rapidement par Arthur et Maugrey qui eux aussi riaient aux larmes. Ginny se frottait les yeux encore et encore. Lorsque Molly fut calmée, elle défit les couettes rousses, désincarcéra la petite de son costume de citrouille, malgré les protestations de celle-ci qui voulait dormir avec et alla la coucher. La citrouillette s'endormit aussitôt après une journée bien remplie et une soirée riche en émotions.

Molly redescendit et suggéra à Maugrey de remettre les protections. Il obtempéra et prit congé presqu'aussitôt, non sans avoir remercier Molly d'un tel amusement. Il lui assura par ailleurs qu'il était disponible l'année prochaine pour recommencer à travailler de la sorte.

Arthur félicita de nombreuses fois Molly pour l'idée et le travail accompli. Elle avait tout mené d'une main de maître.

Enfin seule dans la cuisine, Molly s'accorda une patacitrouilles et un jus bien mérité. Elle avait passé une excellente journée. Tout en souriant, elle nettoya la cuisine et l'atelier. Elle rangea et vida le jardin. Elle désenchanta tout ce qui nécessitait de l'être mais soupira devant le canapé pour lequel elle ne pouvait rien, il continuerait d'être désagréable avec les visiteurs.

Quand la cuisine lui convint à peu près, elle se servit un thé et dérangea le canapé en s'asseyant, elle ressassa sa journée et sourit.

L'an prochain, elle recommencerait un Halloween moldu, c'était trop excitant pour passer à coté !


	7. Pansy

_**Note**_

 _Bienvenu sur ce recueil pour le septième texte ! Il s'agit cette fois du challenge de Halloween : Trick or Treat !_

 _Le principe était simple : Choisir un personnage et écrire son Halloween. Fête costumée ou scénario digne d'un film d'horreur ? C'était aux auteurs de décider !_

 _Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira, si vous souhaitez suivre notre actualité vous pouvez suivre notre profil d'auteur et la page facebook, Le Prompts de Poudlard !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh._

* * *

 **Soirée mondaine par Lia Warsa**

Pansy Parkinson sortit du cours de sortilège en sautillant. Même si elle adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses et même si elle aimait particulièrement le Professeur Flitwick, elle était impatiente de fêter Halloween. Depuis toujours, c'était sa fête préféré. Encore plus depuis qu'elle avait appris, dans un livre de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, que les moldus fêtaient Halloween en se déguisant en sorcier et en allant chercher des bonbons chez les voisins. Cela l'avait amusé et elle aimait encore plus cette fête. Bien sur, elle était déçu de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez elle, surtout qu'il y avait toujours des événements mondains intéressants à cette date-là. Et les pouvoirs magique étaient amplifié pendant une certaine durée pendant la soirée et la nuit du 31 octobre.

Même si Pansy ne rentrait pas chez elle, elle avait prévu une soirée des plus conventionnel avec ses amis de Serpentard. Elle ne comptait pas rester assise dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune ou aller dîner dans la Grande Salle avec tous les gens qui ne comprenaient pas l'intérêt de cette fête. Non, elle allait aller dans la Salle sur Demande avec toutes les Serpentard, en particulier Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Milicent Bulstrode ou encore Astoria Grengrass. Tous les gens importants en somme. Les gens comme elle.

Cette année, c'était elle qui avait organisé la soirée. Elle avait tout prévu. Elle était allée en cuisine pour que les elfes leur prépare un repas digne de ce nom. Elle avait aménagé la Salle sur Demande pour qu'elle soit parfaite pour la soirée. Il y avait des tables pour s'asseoir magnifiquement décorés. Pansy avait choisi des nappes rouges sanglants, pour aller avec le thème. Il y avait des chandelles sur chaque table et elle avait lancé un sort sur la Salle pour que des ombres apparaissent régulièrement, que des toiles d'araignées brillent d'un éclat surnaturels dans tous les coins et surtout que des chauves-souris volent dans la pièce. Bien sur, tout cela était fictif mais Pansy était plutôt fière de son effet. De la porcelaine fine ornait chaque table et lorsque Pansy alla vérifier si la Salle était prête, tout était en place. Chaque élément était à sa place. Pansy était très fière d'elle. Elle avait même penser à aménager la piste de danse pour qu'elle paraisse la plus sombre possible tout en étant éclairé. Cela avait été un sacré défi mais elle avait réussi. Et cette Salle avait exactement l'ambiance qu'elle voulait créer pour Halloween.

Pansy quitta la Salle et rejoignit son dortoir. Elle avait maintenant plusieurs heures devant elle pour se préparer. Elle voulait être éblouissante, elle voulait éblouir Drago. Le jeune homme ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement mais son père espérait une union entre les deux jeunes gens et surtout, elle détestait la façon dont le blond la traitait. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas parfaite mais que ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait pas être séduisante. Ce soir, elle le lui prouverait. Ils avaient assez joué tous les deux.

Une fois sa douche fini, la jeune fille enduit son corps d'une potion qui faisait briller sa peau et la rendait plus velouté. Ensuite, elle enfila la robe qu'elle avait choisi. Celle-ci était d'une joli couleur bordeaux et s'arrêtait un peu avant les genoux de la jeune fille. Elle avait un décolleté assez plongeant mais il était couvert de dentelle noire qui remontait assez haut sur sa gorge. Elle avait aussi un dos nu et des lacets entrelacés habillaient son dos. Une fois sa robe enfilé, la jeune fille ajouta des collants noir et des chaussures à talons aiguille rouge. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse. Elle s'assit et observa attentivement ses bijoux. Elle choisie un collier ras de cou noir, tout simple. Elle prit aussi des boucles d'oreilles pendantes, dorés. Elle enfila une bague serti d'un lapis-lazuli que sa mère lui avait offert à son entrée à Poudlard et ajouta quelques bracelets à son poignet droit. Elle laissa son poignet gauche vierge et s'intéressa à son visage. Il était temps de se maquiller. Sa mère avait passée de longues heures avec Pansy pour lui apprendre à se mettre en valeur avec du maquillage, autant magiquement que à la façon moldu. Pour cette soirée spéciale, elle choisit la méthode moldu. Elle attrapa un fond de teint et se l'appliqua soigneusement sur le visage. Elle avait maintenant un teint de porcelaine. La jeune fille utilisa ensuite du bronzer et du blush pour sculpter son visage et sourit à son reflet. Elle avait fini la base. Elle maquilla ensuite ses sourcils et s'attaqua à ses yeux. C'était la partie de son visage qu'elle préférait maquiller. Elle appliqua différentes couleurs de fard à paupières pour rendre son regard plus profond. Ensuite, elle appliqua un liner noir au ras des cils supérieurs et termina avec une couche de mascara pour allonger ses cils. Elle applique aussi un rouge à lèvres sombre. La jeune fille se fixa dans le miroir, observant chaque détail et traquant la moindre erreur avec soin. Satisfaite de l'image qu'elle renvoyait, elle passa à sa coiffure. Elle peigna soigneusement ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle attrapa deux mèches devant et les tressa puis les attacha à l'arrière de son crâne. Ainsi, elle semblait avoir une couronne sur la tête et le reste de ses cheveux étaient lâchés. Ce n'était pas une coiffure compliqué mais elle était classe pour toutes les circonstances. La jeune fille se leva et s'observa dans le miroir en pied. Critique, elle observa chaque détail, effaçant une trace de mascara sous son œil et une légère bavure de son rouge à lèvre. Elle lissa du plat de la main le bas de sa robe et tira légèrement dessus. Elle tourna lentement, s'observant sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer que sa robe lui allait bien et qu'elle ne la grossissait pas. Elle observa ses jambes, allongés par ses talons. Finalement, elle s'estima satisfaite, encore une fois.

Elle n'était pas parfaite loin de là, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle avait des formes et cela ne la gênait pas. Et dans cette tenue, avec ce maquillage et ces accessoires, elle était jolie et c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Pansy se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle n'était pas superficielle… Enfin, elle l'espérait. Elle voulait juste être jolie pour une fois. Elle faisait attention à son apparence, c'était tout. Et c'était important. C'était même sa meilleure arme. Et ce soir, elle verrait si elle était capable de séduire un homme et surtout de le manipuler. La société sorcière anglaise était trop rétrograde pour qu'elle puisse vraiment faire quelque chose seule. Mais elle pouvait utiliser un homme, son mari, pour faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ou alors, en sortant de Poudlard, elle jetterait les conventions au diable et fera ce qu'elle aura envie. Elle étudiera ce qu'elle voudra (le droit magique, en l'occurrence) ou elle ouvrira directement une entreprise à son nom. Elle ne savait pas encore et après tout, elle avait encore du temps pour se décider. Tout lui parraissait un bon programme mais de toute façon, elle voulait réfléchir à toutes ses options avant de se décider. Elle voulait prendre la bonne décision.

Finalement, la jeune fille se redressa et respira profondément. Puis elle sortit de son dortoir et alla rejoindre la Salle sur Demande. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en place et mit une chanson des Bizarr' Sisters. La fête allait pouvoir commencer.

Petit à petit, les invités arrivèrent. Ils semblaient tous ravis des décorations qu'avait choisi Pansy, de la nourriture présente et de la musique qui passait. La jeune fille était aux anges. Sa fête semblait réussi et elle en était heureuse. Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir tenter d'atteindre son véritable objectif, à savoir manipuler la gente masculine. Pansy était intelligente et, même si elle le cachait, elle allait le prouver encore une fois. Elle avait observé comment faisait Daphnée ou Astoria pour plaire aux garçons et elle se sentait à même de le faire aussi. Elle savait – ou en tout cas croyait savoir – quels erreurs ne pas faire et qu'est qu'il fallait faire. Elle était prête.

La jeune fille s'installa avec ses amis les plus proches – c'est-à-dire Drago, Blaise, Théo, Milicent mais aussi Astoria- à la plus grande table, la table d'honneur qu'elle avait préparé spécialement pour eux et pour qu'il serve son objectif. La table était plus grande et sur-élevé par rapport aux autres. Elle était aussi au centre, bien sûr et bien visible pour tous. La décoration était sensiblement la même que pour les autres tables. Des tons bordeaux ou plus sombres, une argenterie à la valeur de leur rang, quelques fleurs pour harmoniser le tout. C'était évidemment la plus belle et la plus impressionnante des tables préparés pour la soirée. La jeune fille claqua des doigts et les plats qu'elle avait choisi apparurent sur les tables, comme par magie. Tout se régalèrent, dans un joyeux murmure (il ne fallait pas parler fort, voyons, surtout à propos de certains sujets). Et quand la dernière bouchée de dessert fût avalée, la musique s'amplifia toute seule et les tables se reculèrent vers le fond noir de la salle. Blaise se leva le premier et tendit sa main à une Pansy satisfaite. Celle-ci la prit et le laissa l'entraîner jusqu'à la piste de danse. Elle se plaça correctement dans sa bras, une main dans la sienne et l'autre sur son épaule. Elle le laissa mener la danse, elle savait qu'il aimait ça. Et elle attendit patiemment. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le jeune métisse n'ouvre la bouche.

– Tu es magnifique ce soir, Pansy, lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

– Merci, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

– Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu comme cela, déclara-t-il avant de resserrer son emprise sur sa taille.

La jeune fille sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle lui plaisait et c'était un bon point. Elle devait attendre la fin de la danse pour savoir à quel point le jeune homme était sous son charme.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, Blaise garda Pansy dans ses bras plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait du. Ensuite, il resta à ses côtés. La jeune fille haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil et observa discrètement le Serpentard entre ses cils. Innocemment, elle lui demanda avec un sourire s'il pouvait aller lui chercher à boire. Blaise partit aussitôt au bar. Elle se demandait ce qu'il allait prendre – quelque chose qu'elle aimait, quelque chose pour la faire boire plus que de raison ? Elle fût interrompue dans ses pensées par Drago qui lui présentait sa main. Elle accepta sans aucune hésitation. Encore une fois, elle retourna sur la piste de danse. De nouveau, elle dansa une valse avec le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. De nouveau, elle plaça une de ses main sur son épaule pendant qu'il posait la sienne sur sa taille. Mais la main de Drago était beaucoup plus présente et plus forte que celle de Blaise, un instant avant. Il la serrait fort contre lui et elle comprit facilement qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Peut-être que le fait qu'elle est offert sa première danse à Blaise ne lui avait pas plu. Elle ne savait pas trop mais elle avait hâte de le découvrir. De toute façon, elle savait lire en Drago facilement, elle lisait entre les lignes de ses paroles et dans ses silences. Elle le connaissait trop bien, de toute évidence. Pansy retient un sourire machiavélique. Elle n'allait sûrement pas l'aider et encore moins lui dire à quel point elle le connaissait. Drago n'apprécierait pas – même s'il devait le savoir, inconsciemment – et surtout, Pansy perdrait son avantage. La jeune fille resta donc sagement dans les bras de Drago, sans répondre à son étreinte ni chercher à s'en dégager. Et comme avec Blaise, elle attendit. Cette fois, elle dû attendre plus longtemps, Drago étant patient. Mais il craqua aussi et Pansy retient de nouveau un sourire.

– Pansy, ma chère (Pansy haussa un sourcil à ce terme mais le laissa continuer), tu es magnifique aujourd'hui.

– Merci Drago, répondit-elle légèrement.

– Te voir ainsi aujourd'hui m'a décidé à avoir une discussion qu'on doit avoir depuis longtemps. Sais-tu de quoi je parle ?questionna Drago.

– Je suppose que c'est par rapport au fait que mon père négocie avec le tien pour que je te sois promise.

– C'est cela, exactement. Tu dois savoir que je n'accepterais que quelqu'un de mon rang et quelqu'un qui se respecte. Je refuse de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Suis-je assez claire ?

– Mon cher Drago, tu me connais et tu connais ma famille. Tu connais mon rang. Tu sais que je ne me donnerai pas à n'importe qui. Tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté alors n'essaie pas de contrôler mes fréquentations, répondit calmement la jeune fille.

– Tu me dois le respect, Pansy. Ne pense pas discuter mes ordres, s'exclama durement Drago.

– Je te respecte, Drago et j'attends la même chose de ta part. Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre tant que ce n'est pas officiel. Ne pense pas que je vais me laisser faire facilement. Tu vas devoir me prouver que je ne fais pas une erreur en me mariant avec toi dès la sortie de l'école.

– Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu as des doutes. Je suis un Malefoy, après tout. Mon rang devrait te suffire.

– Je ne sais pas, Drago. Je veux voir ta véritable valeur.

Le jeune homme garda les mains crispé sur la taille de la sorcière tout le long de danse et resta près d'elle tout le long de la soirée, accordant néanmoins une danse à Astoria et Milicent. Pansy, quand à elle, eut droit à de très nombreuses danses et à de long regards sur sa personne, surtout quand elle parlait à Blaise ou à Théo.

Drago était jaloux et possessif et cette découverte laissa la jeune fille perplexe. Devait-elle s'en réjouir ? Le jeune homme semblait tenir à elle un minimum mais il était un maître dans la manipulation et s'il n'avait pas compris les tentatives de la jeune fille, il n'était pas tombé dans son piège non plus. La jeune fille était plutôt déçue. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, malgré ses observations, sa beauté de ce soir, ses essais n'étaient pas concluants. Mais la jeune fille relativisait. Elle n'avait que 15 ans et encore deux ans pour se décider. Resterait-elle avec Drago ou partirait-elle ? Cette soirée d'Halloween avait été malgré tout merveilleuse. Tout le monde avait apprécié sa fête donc il y aurait de bon retour auprès de ses parents -sa mère sera tellement heureuse que sa fille ait héritée de ses talents d'organisatrice- mais aussi auprès de ceux de Drago. Elle ne voulait fermer aucune porte pour son avenir.

En retournant dans son lit, cette nuit-là, Pansy décida que pour leur dernier Halloween à Poudlard, elle annoncerait sa décision quand à son avenir à Drago. Après tout, le jeune homme était concerné.

En ce 31 octobre 1997, Pansy était incroyablement stressée. Aujourd'hui, comme elle se l'était promis deux ans plus tôt, elle allait dire à Drago ce qu'elle allait faire de son avenir. En entrant dans la salle sur demande dans sa jolie robe, la jeune fille soupira. L'ambiance n'était plus aussi festive que deux ans auparavant. Cette époque lui manquait. Maintenant, avec le retour de Voldemort, elle était morte de peur tout le temps. Elle avait peur et ne savait plus quoi faire.

Drago tendit la main à la jeune fille et celle-ci l'accepta avec un petit sourire. Drago avait changé depuis sa sixième année. Elle savait que sa mission auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait rongé et elle le comprenait. Oh oui, elle le comprenait si bien. Pendant leur valse, serrée dans les bras de Drago, Pansy soupira. C'était le moment.

– Drago, murmura-t-elle.

– Oui, ma chère, répondit-il aussi bas.

– Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important et je ne suis pas sur que ça va te plaire. Tu te souviens de la discussion qu'on avait eu il y a deux ans ?

– Bien sur. As-tu fais quelque chose contre ton rang, Pansy ?

– Non, bien sur que non. En réalité, je voulais juste te prévenir que je m'en vais. Je quitte l'Angleterre quand j'aurais mes ASPICS.

– Et notre mariage ?

– Je pars, Drago et je ne changerais pas d'avis. Notre mariage n'aura pas lieu. Je ne peux plus vivre ici. Je pars et je ne sais pas si je reviendrais un jour.

– Quand as-tu décidé cela ?

– J'y réfléchis depuis longtemps. J'ai toujours voulu voyager, tu le sais Drago. J'ai décidée de le faire. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre contrôle ma vie. Je veux faire ce que je veux.

– Très bien, Pansy. Sache que je méprise ton choix. Tu es trop froussarde pour rester ici. Je sais que tu ne pars que parce que tu sais que personne ne t'aime ici.

– Rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d'avis, Drago. Je suis prête à te dire au revoir.

– Alors dis-le moi maintenant.

– Au revoir, Drago. Tu vas me manquer mais je te promets de te donner des nouvelles. Tu auras des hiboux régulièrement.

La jeune femme quitta l'étreinte de Drago sans se retourner et quitta la pièce. Cet Halloween-là l'avait vu réalisé ses rêves comme celui de 1995 l'avait vu se réveiller.


	8. Draco

**_Note_**

 _Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Voici un texte un peu tardif car nous avions totalement oublié qu'il était enregistrer._

 _Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 _P.S : Suivez l'actualité des challenge sur la page Facebook : Les Prompts de Pouldard. Un nouveau challenge est en route : Le Noël des Sorciers ainsi qu'un Calendrier de l'Avent.. Magique !_

* * *

 ** _Ton pire Cauchemar_ Par Fleur d'Espoir**

Draco avait quitté l'Angleterre cinq ans auparavant avec ses parents. Lucius Malfoy avait été autorisé à vivre en liberté s'il partait en exil. Les Malfoy s'étaient donc rendus aux Etats-Unis où Draco avait pu finir son enseignement à Ilvermony. Avant de partir, la seule personne à laquelle il avait pris le temps de dire au revoir –et pardon-, c'était Théodore Nott. Les deux garçons avaient été amis avant que Draco ne l'abandonne, arrivé à Poudlard, pour devenir le Prince des Serpentard. Harry Potter, sans le savoir, n'était pas étranger à la fin de l'amitié entre les deux enfants du mal. Mais les adieux avaient été déchirants et s'étaient terminés d'une façon assez inattendue : les deux anciens amis étaient devenus amants. Mais Draco ne ressentait pas la même chose que Théo et avait préféré fuir. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis son départ et pourtant, cinq ans après, Théo l'invitait pour fêter Halloween, chez lui. « Venez vivre vos pires cauchemars », c'était tout ce que disait l'invitation qu'il avait reçue quelques heures plus tôt. A la main avait été rajouté : « Le cachet de cire est un portoloin. Il partira à 19h ». Après une longue hésitation, et une discussion houleuse avec ses parents, Draco l'activa.

Draco atterrit devant la porte du Manoir Nott. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sonna. A son grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas Théo qui lui ouvrit mais… Daphné Greengrass !

– Draco Malfoy, lui dit-elle d'une voix qui semblait pleine de reproches. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

La voix n'était pas celle de Daphné. Elle n'était pas grave et rauque comme dans son souvenir. Celle-ci était douce, mélodieuse, presque chantante.

– Astoria, réalisa-t-il.

– Tiens, je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de moi, ni que tu me reconnaîtrais.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la première partie de la phrase. Il avait une excellente mémoire, et principalement lorsqu'elle concernait les gens qu'il avait pu côtoyer, même de loin. Il était sûr de pouvoir donner le nom de tous les Serpentard qu'il avait croisés durant sa scolarité, et probablement même, le nom de la plupart des élèves des autres maisons. Il lui avoua tout de même qu'il l'avait d'abord prise pour son aînée, ce qui la fit rire.

– Daphné a quitté l'Angleterre, lui expliqua-t-elle. Elle s'est installée à Paris après ses ASPICS, elle a obtenu un poste de Maître des Potions à Beauxbâtons.

Draco se rappelait qu'effectivement Daphné avait toujours excellé en potions. Elle était loin d'être une élève brillante mais elle parvenait même parfois à les battre à la loyale, Granger et lui, dans cette matière tant elle était douée.

– Je suis content pour elle, répondit-il sincèrement. Théodore est là ?

Le sourire d'Astoria quitta ses lèvres.

– Dans le salon, dit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne le voulait. Il finit d'installer les décorations avec Ron. Je ne te montre pas le chemin, je pense que tu le connais.

Ron ? Ron Weasley ? Non, c'était impossible. Comment la belette et Théo auraient-ils pu devenir amis ? Certes, il était parti cinq ans, mais ça ne lui paraissait pas suffisant pour qu'une telle amitié prenne vie.

Astoria s'effaça pour le laisser entrer –enfin- et c'est alors qu'il remarqua son ventre arrondi. Puis, une chose en entraînant une autre, l'alliance qui brillait à son doigt.

– Félicitations pour ton bébé, dit-il en souriant.

– Euh… Merci.

Astoria fut étonnée de l'emploi de la seconde personne du singulier mais elle ne le fit pas remarquer. Si Draco n'avait pas encore compris, il comprendrait en voyant Théo.

Et en effet, Draco comprit. Il venait de pénétrer dans le salon et il aperçut tout de suite Théodore. Son cœur avait accéléré sa cadence, il était un peu –beaucoup- angoissé, il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire. Théo était en train de lancer un sortilège sur une citrouille d'Halloween et c'est alors que Draco _la_ vit. Théo était un vrai gaucher ce qui lui donnait la particularité d'utiliser sa baguette de la main gauche aussi. Et elle était là, la même alliance que celle que portait Astoria. Et Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas une vraie jalousie. C'était une jalousie malsaine, égoïste, le genre que l'on ressent quand on découvre que quelqu'un qui nous a aimé est passé à autre chose. Et Draco haïssait cette partie de lui qui aurait voulu que Théo l'aime encore. C'était insensé et profondément égocentrique, ce que Draco espérait ne plus être. Il était heureux que Théo soit passé à autre chose et qu'il soit heureux. Peut-être, alors, pourraient-ils redevenir amis. Mais au regard noir que Théo lui lança, Draco se mit à douter que cela soit possible un jour. Il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, si ce n'était pas Astoria qui l'avait invité en réalité, espérant réconcilier les amis d'enfance, mais si tel avait été le cas, la tentative était vaine. Mais Draco se rappelait avoir reconnu l'écriture de Théo sur le parchemin et l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa femme lui confirmait qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question qu'une voix de son passé résonna derrière lui.

– Mafoy.

Il n'y avait aucune sympathie dans la voix de Weasley. Car c'était bien lui. Draco se retint de demander comment ces deux-là avaient pu devenir amis. A la place il salua la belette et lui tendit sa main. C'était un effort qu'il faisait pour Théo. Probablement inutile. Le rouquin considéra la main tendue quelques secondes avant de la serrer. C'était des salutations extrêmement froides.

Mais, pour honnête, l'échange avec Nott Jr n'avait été guère plus chaleureux et ça chagrinait bien plus Draco. Celui-ci lui adressa alors un sourire éblouissant et sincère, mais Théo lui répondit par un bref signe de tête, comme s'il ne l'avait pas encore vu, et lui serra la main d'une manière très protocolaire. Il se demanda alors à nouveau pourquoi Théo l'avait invité puisqu'il avait si peu envie de le voir.

– Alors, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

La question de Weasley le sortit de ses pensées et le prit au dépourvu.

– Oh, eh bien, je… Je fais des études de médicomagie.

Il ne sut pas trop ce qui les choqua le plus. Ses études ou le fait que lui, un Malfoy, ait bégayé avant de répondre. Il faut dire qu'il s'attendait à ce que ses études surprennent ses compatriotes. Elles avaient déjà amplement surpris ses propres parents. Enfin… Non. Ce qui avait surpris ses parents c'est la maison dans laquelle il avait été réparti à Ilvermorny. Car l'école américaine disposait du même système que Poudlard : quatre maisons dans lesquelles les élèves étaient répartis à leur entrée. Les quatre maisons des deux écoles n'étaient pas équivalentes mais elles avaient des points communs. Aussi, en tant que bon Serpentard, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy s'étaient attendus à ce que leur fils soit réparti dans la maison du Serpent cornu, la maison de l'Esprit, qui accueillait les élèves dont la principale force était l'érudition. Et pourtant, c'était la statue du Puckwoodgenie qui s'était avancée devant Draco. La maison, fondée par James Steward, regroupe ceux que l'on appelle « les Guérisseurs » c'est la maison du Cœur. Draco n'avait pas osé dire tout de suite à ses parents à quel point il était fier d'y avoir été réparti. Le désir de soigner les gens lui était apparu comme une évidence pendant la Guerre, lorsqu'il était obligé de torturer des gens. Il devait partir, bien sûr, suivre le Maître hors des cachots, mais il rêvait de rester et de panser les plaies des victimes. La guerre l'avait changé. Il voulait devenir quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un d'utile. Un héros à son niveau. Comme il en rêvait, enfant, avec Théo. Mais la première fois que cette idée de médicomagie lui avait traversé l'esprit c'était lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard. Quand Snape avait soigné les blessures que Potter lui avait infligées avec le Sectumsempra. Draco n'avait jamais ressenti une telle aura magique que celle qui sortit de la baguette de son professeur à ce moment-là. Il avait été subjugué par cette magie si pure et c'est ainsi que guérisseur était devenu pour lui une vocation.

Mais pour le moment, Draco n'avait pas envie que les regards étonnés de Théo et Weasley persistent donc il poursuivit :

– Et vous ?

Encore une chose qui les étonna. Malfoy semblait réellement intéressé.

– Je suis auror, et Théo langue de plomb. On a étudié dans la même école. C'est comme ça qu'on est devenus amis.

Les réponses de la belette étaient sèches, et courtes. Visiblement, ça lui coûtait beaucoup de devoir lui adresser la parole, mais toujours moins qu'à Théo qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. Draco se tourna alors vers lui :

– Félicitations, au fait. Pour ton mariage avec Astoria et… ton futur enfant. Je suis heureux pour toi.

– Merci, cracha difficilement Théodore.

Ce qui, étonnamment, ne sembla pas choquer Ron. Est-ce que Weasley était au courant de ce qu'il avait fait à Théo ?

Draco avait compris qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de Théodore et demanda alors à Weasley si celui-ci était aussi marié. Le ton du rouquin changea en un instant, un sourire béat s'inscrit sur son visage et il répondit d'une voix enjouée qu'il avait épousé, un peu plus d'an an auparavant, Hermione Granger. Draco retint alors difficilement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais Théo, finalement, prit la parole pour lui demander si, lui, était marié. Avec beaucoup d'amertume dans la voix. Mais Draco était tout de même ravi qu'il s'adresse à lui.

– Oh, euh, non… - Encore ce bégayement stupide. Pour qui allaient-ils le prendre ?- J'espère revenir en Angleterre à la fin de mes études, donc mieux vaut que je ne m'attache pas à quelqu'un là-bas.

Il vit leurs corps se tendre. Théo d'angoisse -il n'était pas prêt pour le retour de Draco- et Weasley de… de rage, probablement. Lui non plus ne devait pas avoir tellement envie de revoir la fouine dans son environnement.

Mais la porte d'entrée sonna à ce moment et les coupa dans leur conversation. Les premiers invités venaient d'arriver. Il s'agissait visiblement de gens du ministère et Weasley les rejoint pour les saluer, laissant à Draco tout le loisir d'admirer la décoration. Il ne savait toujours pas comment Théo avait pu conserver le Manoir, même si, probablement, son travail au ministère et le nom de sa femme n'étaient pas étrangers au miracle. Mais une chose était sûre : il l'avait rendu beaucoup moins froid et austère que lorsque Nott Sr était le maître des lieux. Et à l'occasion de la fête, Théo avait chargé le salon de décorations moldues, qui avaient toutefois été ensorcelées pour l'occasion et qui rappelaient à Draco les Halloween à Poudlard, bien loin des réjouissances prévues normalement à Samain, célébration que les Sangs-Purs fêtaient le 31 octobre.

En effet, Théo avait fait voler, près du plafond, de grosses citrouilles illuminées au sourire diaboliques. Des bougies étaient posées sur chaque table, chaque meuble du salon. Les dossiers des canapés et fauteuils étaient recouverts de toiles d'araignées que les petits arachnides étaient en train de tisser. Les poignées décoratives des portes de placard avaient été remplacées par de petites chauves-souris qui battaient des ailes. Les vieilles statues du manoir avaient été libérées pour servir les invités et tenaient dans leurs mains différents chaudrons aux liquides colorés. Partout sur la table du buffet, recouverte d'une nappe orange et verte criarde, se trouvaient, dans de petites citrouilles, des friandises de chez Honeyduckes et, probablement, de chez Weasley. La pièce était illuminée aux bougies et aux vieux chandeliers. Au milieu de la table trônait un crâne, qui, régulièrement, ouvrait la bouche pour en faire sortir un rire guttural qui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais le plus impressionnant restaient les ombres, dans le fond de la salle de bal, qui dansaient en attendant les invités. Ça apportait un côté artistique à toute cette décoration que Draco trouvait un peu enfantine. Mais s'il était honnête, il adorait.

Il n'avait pas fait attention que, pendant son exploration, la salle s'était peu à peu remplie. Visiblement tous les invités étaient arrivés, et même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux, ils formaient tout de même un groupe raisonnable d'une vingtaine de personnes.

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, son cœur rata un battement et un rage sourde, une haine enfouie depuis bien longtemps, reprit place en lui, faisant pulser son sang dans ses veines. A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait le héros du monde sorcier, son ennemi de toujours, Harry Potter. « Venez vivre vos pires cauchemars » annonçait la carte de Théo. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point ce serait vrai. Il n'était pas prêt à le revoir. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait décidé que deux ans de plus était le temps minimum nécessaire pour se préparer à cette idée. Mais il était là, et Draco ne pouvait plus partir. Le rythme de son cœur s'était accéléré et une fine pellicule de sueur coulait dans son dos. Il ne voyait plus rien. Plus rien d'autre que cette tignasse noire et ces yeux trop verts qui n'avaient toujours pas croisé les siens. Ce sourire, aussi, ce sourire qu'il connaissait si bien, même s'il ne lui avait jamais été adressé. Jamais. Pas une fois. Pas même le premier jour. Draco sentit ses points se serrer et il inspira profondément. Ça faisait cinq ans, bon sang. Pourquoi réagissait-il encore autant à la simple vue de cet homme qu'il haïssait ? De toutes ses forces, de toute son âme.

– Tout va bien, Draco ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

La voix dégoulinait d'ironie. Et à cet instant, Draco eu véritablement envie de cogner Théo qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver.

– Tout va bien, préféra-t-il répondre sèchement.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire. C'est ce qu'il croyait avoir fait. Mais en réalité, c'était une toute autre phrase qui s'était échappée de ses lèvres :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Toute la rage que Draco ressentait était palpable.

– Qui ça ? demanda innocemment Théo.

– Arrête de jouer, Théo. Ça fait combien de temps que tu réfléchis à cette vengeance ? Tu savais que je ne serai pas préparé à le revoir. C'était un très bon plan. Alors, combien de temps il t'a fallu ? Cinq ans ? Plus, peut-être même.

Draco était en train de s'énerver après Théo alors qu'il était venu dans l'espoir de le retrouver. C'était complètement idiot, et il le savait. Mais Draco devenait toujours idiot quand il se retrouvait en présence d'Harry Potter.

– T'es vraiment trop con, Malfoy.

Oh… Ça, ça faisait mal. Il n'y avait qu'une fois où Théo avait prononcé cette phrase. C'était lorsque Draco l'avait envoyé baladé alors qu'il était venu le voir suite à l'emprisonnement de leurs pères.

Il voulut lui dire qu'il était désolé. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver comme ça. Qu'il était heureux d'être ici, et tant pis si son pire cauchemar était dans la pièce. Qu'il était heureux de le retrouver et qu'il avait ressenti une joie immense en recevant l'invitation. Et surtout, surtout, qu'il était désolé pour la façon atrocement cruelle qu'il avait eue de lui dire adieu. Mais il avait déjà fait le coup de la litanie d'excuses et ça s'était plutôt mal terminé. Alors à la place, il le regarda simplement s'éloigner sans rien dire. Effectivement, il était vraiment trop con.

Draco décida de sortir prendre l'air. Il commençait à vivement regretter d'être venu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi diable Théo l'avait invité et ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir passer la soirée avec Potter. Il s'assit sur les marches du perron et sortit sa baguette. Il s'amusait à en faire sortir de petites étincelles lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interpella :

– Je peux m'asseoir… ?

C'était Pansy Parkison. Draco haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et Pansy s'installa à ses côtés.

– Draco, écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux. J'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre, et surtout à en concevoir les raisons, mais quand j'ai appris que tu avais quitté l'Angleterre, et que tu étais parti sans me dire au revoir, comme si nous n'avions jamais été amis, j'ai réalisé que c'est l'impression que j'avais dû te donner. Je t'ai abandonné quand j'ai compris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'avait donné une mission parce que j'avais peur. J'avais peur pour moi, mais j'avais peur aussi pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te voir changer ou… Devoir supporter le fait que tu finirais par te faire tuer. Je savais que tu avais besoin d'aide, je le voyais bien et je n'ai rien fait. Je restais là à te regarder de loin et je le regrette. Ca fait cinq ans que t'es parti Draco et il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour sans que je ne pense à toi…

– T'aurais pu me contacter si je te manquais tant que ça.

Draco utilisait l'attaque car il ne voulait pas montrer que les paroles de Pansy le touchaient. Le touchaient vraiment.

– Je n'ai pas osé… Tu me connais, Dray. C'est pas le courage qui m'étouffe.

Draco rit.

– Je t'en veux pas, Pans'. Tu m'as manqué aussi, tu sais…

Et c'est en le disant qu'il réalisa à quel point c'était vrai. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais elle lui avait manqué. Elle avait été là, chaque jour, tout au long de sa scolarité. Pour la plupart des gens –et pour lui-même jusqu'aujourd'hui- elle n'était qu'une petite cruche qui riait à chacune de ses blagues. Mais en réalité, elle était son soutien. La personne qui croyait le plus en lui. Pansy, c'est le genre d'amie qui vous voit toujours mieux que vous ne l'êtes, qui vous pousse à vous surpasser. Draco réalisa que s'ils n'avaient pas été plus proches, c'est parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, ça allait changé. Alors il la prit dans ses bras et elle lui rendit un magnifique sourire.

– Très joli ton costume, au fait.

– Oh, merci, répondit Pansy en rougissant.

Elle portait une longue robe noire en dentelle, avec de fines bretelles et un corsage argenté. Dans son dos, elle avait fait apparaître de magnifiques ailes noires et une auréole sombre volait au-dessus de sa tête. Ses cheveux, coupés au carré dans le passé, avaient poussé jusqu'à sa poitrine. L'ensemble lui donnait un air à la fois angélique et maléfique, qui lui correspondait très bien.

– Et le tien aussi, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle.

– Pansy, ne te sens pas obligée, ria Draco. Je suis à peine déguisée –il portait en effet une longue robe de sorcier noire bordée de soie, à laquelle il avait ajouté, histoire de, un col bordeaux et prétendait être un vampire. Je sais que les moldus voient les vampires comme des êtres affreusement sexy donc c'était le costume le plus adéquat pour moi –Pansy ria à son tour, Draco n'avait pas changé tant que ça finalement- mais le sang qui coule de la bouche et les dents pointues… ça aurait juré avec ma gueule d'ange. Remarque, j'aurais peut-être dû me déguiser comme ça, on aurait fait la paire.

– Depuis quand connais-tu les traditions moldues ? Et le costume d'ange est déjà pris, mon chou.

Quand on parle du loup… Ou de l'ange en l'occurrence. Pansy et Draco furent rejoint par Blaise Zabini qui portait en tout et pour tout un large pantalon blanc bouffant qui, en contraste avec la couleur de sa peau, lui donnait d'après Draco, un air affreusement sexy. Comme Pansy, mais dans la couleur de la pureté, Zabini arborait une paire d'ailes une auréole. Alors qu'il s'approchait pour les saluer, Pansy envoya à Draco un coup de coude dans le ventre : « Garde tes yeux dans ta poche » lui dit-elle en souriant, ce qui fit rire Blaise à gorge déployée.

– Vous… vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? demanda Draco, légèrement surpris –pour ne pas dire choqué-, ce qui les fit encore plus rire. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

– Ne te vexe pas, mon chou. C'est juste que tu as raté tellement de choses… Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, mais nous ne sommes énormément rapprochés en huitième année et encore plus après Poudlard. On fait nos études de droit magique ensemble et on espère pouvoir ouvrir notre cabinet l'année prochaine.

– « Zabini's & Co », déclara Zabini fièrement.

– Oui… Bon, on n'est pas vraiment d'accord sur le nom mais on a encore le temps de trouver. –Draco ria.

– Je suis content pour vous, répondit-il.

Draco se demanda si c'était la phrase qu'il allait le plus prononcer de la soirée.

– Et toi, alors, lâcheur ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

– J'ai fait ma dernière année à Ilvermorny et depuis je fais des études de médicomagie.

– Ça te va bien, lui dit Pansy avec un sourire dans la voix, et cette simple phrase réchauffa le cœur de Mafloy.

– Tu es bien la première personne à me le dire.

– Eh bien, c'est que les autres sont idiots ! Euh… J'espère que je ne viens pas d'insulter tes parents…

– T'en fais pas, je suis d'accord !

– Tu comptes revenir un jour en Angleterre ? demanda Blaise.

– Dans deux ans, une fois mes études finies.

– Oh, Draco, je suis tellement heureuse ! On va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu !

Pansy lui avait littéralement sauté dessus et Blaise sourit. Draco était content de le voir. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, mais, même s'ils ne l'auraient jamais avoué, ils s'estimaient et se respectaient tous les deux beaucoup. Et pour des Serpentard, ce n'était pas peu dire.

La porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit sur Ron Weasley.

– Hey, les Serpents, on vous attend pour lancer les festivités.

– Je croyais qu'on ne faisait plus de blagues pourries sur nos maisons, Ron Roi, s'amusa Pansy.

– Désolée, Déesse, mais vous voir tous les trois ensemble, ça m'a rappelé de merveilleux souvenirs.

Pansy et Ron éclatèrent de rire.

– Je ne suis pas une déesse, s'offusque Pansy ! Je suis un ange déchu.

– Oui, Lilith, si tu veux, peu importe.

– Dis-moi, demanda Draco à Blaise, depuis quand vous êtes tous devenus amis avec la Belette ?

– Je ne suis pas ami avec lui, le rassura Blaise. Mais Nott a retourné sa veste quand ils se sont retrouvés dans la même école et Pansy, depuis qu'elle copule avec la belette femelle, elle se sent obligée de fraterniser avec tous les Weasley, et il y en a un tas.

Blaise avait parlé le plus sérieusement du monde et Draco manqua de s'étouffer. Malheureusement, il ne put demander plus de précisions car ils venaient d'arriver dans le salon où ils furent séparés.

Finalement, il n'y avait pas tant d'invités que ça –et heureusement moins de Gryffondor qu'il ne le craignait- et ça le fit s'interroger une énième fois sur sa présence ici : Pansy, Blaise, Lovegood, Longdubat, Weasleytte –et Draco avait réussi à se persuader que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était une blague car elle tenait la main de Potter toujours avec la même attitude de propriétaire qu'à Poudlard-, Weasley et Granger –même mariée, elle resterait Granger, déjà ce n'était plus « Sang-de-Bourbe », il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop-, quelques amis d'Astoria, anciens Serpentard : Emma Drake, Derek Sweazy et Arthur Zeller, et cinq membres du ministère, aurors et langues-de-plomb dont Draco ne prit pas la peine de se souvenir les noms. Oh et… Potter, évidemment. Ils étaient donc dix-huit, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour Draco qui n'avait plus l'habitude des cérémonies. A table, il se retrouva entre Lovegood et Astoria, Blaise et Pansy étaient en face de lui. Potter à l'autre bout de la table, sur la même rangée que lui, si bien qu'il ne le voyait pas et l'entendait à peine. Ce qui était très bien. N'est-ce pas ?

Le premier jeu organisé par Astoria et Théo, qui se déroula pendant le repas, consistait en une version adulte de « trick et treat » : trick or drink. Le jeu était simple. Tour à tour, ils devaient donner le nom d'un sorcier célèbre qui possédait sa propre carte de Chocogrenouille. S'ils n'y arrivaient pas en dix secondes, ils devaient, au choix, boire un verre de Whisky Pur feu ou l'une des étranges petites potions posées au centre de la table. Les potions avaient différents effets qui pouvaient durer moins d'une minute ou plus d'une heure et, bien sûr, on ne savait pas sur quoi on allait tomber. Et certaines étaient vraiment dérangeantes ! Elles pouvaient faire : grandir, rétrécir, gonfler, vomir, voler, rire, chanter, danse ou même se transformer en un mini-dragon. Mais la pire, qui n'existait heureusement qu'en un seul exemplaire, c'était une potion de vérité qui te faisait révéler la personne de tes rêves. Aussi, c'est pour ça que Draco décida de ne jamais choisir « trick », quitte à finir complètement saoul. Ils firent ainsi quatre tours de table. Au premier tour, les noms les plus communs furent épuisés : Merlin et Morgane, les fondateurs de Poudlard, les Sorciers de l'Antiquité, leurs anciens professeurs Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall, etc. Fièrement –et ridiculement si on demandait l'avis de Draco- Weasley et Granger s'entre-nommèrent. Au second tour, Draco proposa Beatrix Bloxam, au troisième, il parvint à citer à la dernière seconde Merwyn le Malicieux mais au dernier tour, il n'avait plus d'autre idée que… Harry Potter –qui étonnamment n'avait pas encore été donné. Il se refusa à le dire et choisit « drink » à la grande déception de tout le monde. Potter avait cité Godric Gryffondor –forcément…-, Albus Dumbledore –sérieusement, Potter ? rien de plus original ?-, Newt Scamander –un peu mieux déjà mais bon ça reste un foutu Poufsouffle- et Bertie Crochue –depuis quand il a une carte de Chocogrenouille, lui ?

Draco ne se souvenait pas parfaitement de qui avait cité qui mais globalement, ils s'étaient plutôt bien amusés. Pansy avait bu deux potions à elle seule –et Draco était certain que, joueuse comme elle l'était, elle avait fait exprès de mettre trop longtemps à chercher- et elle était tombée sur celle qui faisait grandir aussi pendant deux minutes et cinquante-trois secondes, elle fit plus de trois mètres de haut et dû sortir dans la cour pour éviter de faire exploser le toit. Au second tour, elle avait bu la potion qui faisait danser et elle passa le reste du repas, debout, à faire des pirouettes autour de la table. Un des employés du ministère sécha au deuxième passage et tomba sur la potion de métamorphose. Heureusement, celle-ci perdit ses effets au bout de quelques secondes, parce qu'il avait déjà eu le temps de brûler la moitié du canapé. Tous les autres perdants avaient choisi le whisky pur feu, si bien que Blaise avait bu quatre verres –lui aussi avait dû le faire exprès.

Après le jeu, Astoria les invita à se rendre dans la salle de bal qui avait été transformée pour l'occasion en salle de cinéma. Il y a cinq ans, Draco ne savait pas ce qu'était un cinéma. Mais aujourd'hui, il vivait aux Etats-Unis et là-bas, les Sorciers étaient ravis d'utiliser la technologie moldue. Théo expliqua ensuite qu'ils avaient choisi de diffuser _Massacre à la tronçonneuse_ parce que beaucoup de films « d'horreur » moldus étaient basés sur ce qu'ils appelaient des « monstres » : vampires, loups-garous, créatures magiques en tous genres et même sorciers ! L'un des films les plus effrayants était même : le Projet Blair Witch. Ils avaient donc choisi un film qui repose sur ce que les moldus appellent des « pscychopathes » et qui est l'équivalent d'un mage noir dérangé.

Blaise, Pansy et Draco s'assirent à côté, loin des autres. Les deux autres trios restèrent ensemble. Encore une fois, Draco ne remarqua rien de particulier entre Pansy et la Weasleytte. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Théo passer un bras autour de sa femme et ce simple geste l'énerva parce qu'il lui fit tourner les yeux vers Potter qui, lui aussi, avait attrapé la belette femelle. Bon sang, mais ne pouvaient-ils pas se lâcher ! Un peu de tenue en public tout de même.

Mais dès le premier quart-d'heure passé, Draco comprit l'intérêt de toucher quelqu'un pendant un film d'horreur et il se colla rapidement à Pansy qui semblait aussi terrorisée que lui. Après la mort de Morgan, qui fit hurler à peu près tout le monde, Draco sortit. « Venez vivre vos pires cauchemars » qu'ils disaient ! « Revivre vos pires cauchemars » aurait été plus juste ! Parce que si les tarés modlus s'amusaient à massacrer les gens avec des troçon… tronçon… bref tronçonquelquechose, Voldemort lui s'amusait à coups de Doloris. Mais les cris étaient les mêmes. Et Draco ne voulait plus les entendre crier. Ces voix enfouies loin dans son esprit. Ces voix qu'il avait dû faire hurler pour ne pas être tué. Il déglutit. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Il n'était pas revenu pour ça. Et pourtant il les entendait encore distinctement.

 _« - Draco, fais sentir à cet escroc l'intensité de notre déplaisir… Vas-y ou c'est toi qui subiras ma colère ! », « – Je vous en supplie, pas ma fille, ce n'est qu'un enfant… Tuez-moi si vous le voulez mais pas elle ! – Oh, mais tu vas mourir, infâme Sang-de-Bourbe, mais tu regarderas avant ta progéniture subir le sort qu'elle mérite. Draco, maintenant ! – Endoloris ! », « Tu le ressens, Draco ce plaisir inouï à regarder les monstres souffrir ? »_

Draco se mit à vomir. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il se rendit à la salle de bain pour se nettoyer et en sortant, il tomba sur Pansy :

– Dray, ça va ?

– Oui, Pans', ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. J'avais juste besoin de me rafraîchir un peu. Le film est fini ?

– Oui, il vient de finir.

A minuit passé, les membres du ministère prirent congé.

Les invités restants, c'est-à-dire les ex-Poudlariens, s'assirent autour de la cheminée. Astoria et Théo proposèrent alors de raconter des histoires moldues qui font peur et qui se sont déroulées le soir d'Halloween. Un sortilège fut lancé afin que les récits prennent vie face à eux.

Hermione fut la première à se lancer et les images se mirent à valser devant les yeux de l'auditoire :

– C'était une nuit froide d'automne. Lisa restait souvent seule chez elle le soir car ses parents rentraient tard. La petite maison qu'ils habitaient se trouvait au milieu de la forêt. L'endroit, paisible silencieux et paisible, devenait angoissé la nuit. Pour pallier la solitude et la peur de leur fille, les parents de Lisa avaient accepté qu'elle prenne un chien, Wally. Le 31 octobre, c'était la nuit que Lisa craignait le plus. La nuit des morts. La télévision ne diffusait que des films d'horreur, rien qui puisse la rassurer. Elle décida donc d'aller se coucher tôt, afin de ne pas penser à la présence inhabituelle qu'elle avait l'impression de ressentir. Comme tous les soirs, elle laissa tomber sa main hors du lit, afin que son chien la lèche, pour la rassurer. Quelques heures plus tard, elle fut réveillée par le bruit régulier d'eau qui goutte sur une surface plane. Après avoir réussi à se réveiller suffisamment pour se lever, Lisa se rendit dans la salle de bain et, sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, serra le robinet de la baignoire. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, elle entendit un bruit suspect mais ne vit rien ni personne de particulier. Il n'y avait que son chien, et le bruit apaisant qu'il faisait en dormant. Elle se recoucha alors et tendit à nouveau sa main à Wally qui la lécha. Elle se rendormit. Mais le bruit des gouttes perturba à nouveau son sommeil. Elle se leva une nouvelle fois, se rendit dans la salle, serra le robinet, se recoucha et laissa son chien lécher sa main. Mais une troisième fois, elle se réveilla. Le robinet gouttait encore. Machinalement, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et étendit son bras vers le robinet. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le serrer plus qu'il ne l'était actuellement. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua, avec le lever du jour, que le fond de sa baignoire était recouvert d'un étrange liquide rouge. En relevant la tête, elle découvrit le corps de son chien, pendant éventré au plafond, et dont le sang gouttait doucement sur le marbre. Elle trébucha en hurlant et vit sur le miroir, au-dessus du lavabo, écrit avec du sang : « Les humains aussi peuvent lécher ».

– Fiouuu ! Sacrée histoire, s'écria Ron et tous hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer.

Astoria fit tourner sa baguette pour désigner le prochain conteur.

– Pansy, c'est ton tour.

– Hum... Ah oui, j'en ai une ! C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille, née un 31 octobre, qui avait demandé pour son anniversaire une poupée en porcelaine. Sa maman se rend donc dans un magasin de vieux jouet et craque sur une magnifique poupée de collection aux cheveux blonds qui portait une robe bleue nuit et un petit gilet de dentelle. Entonnée par le prix excessivement peu élevé, elle l'achète. Le vendeur, un intriguant vieux monsieur, lui fit tout de même une recommandation : ne pas laisser la poupée sortir de sa boîte de verre le soir. Intriguée, la maman quitte la boutique. Dès qu'elle vit la poupée, la petite fille en devint folle ! Mais, chaque soir, elle respecta l'instruction que sa mère lui avait donné et laissa la poupée au rez-de-chaussée, dans sa boîte. Pourtant, dès le premier soir, elle fut réveillée par une petite voix cinglante, qui chuchotait presque. Elle entendait la voix la dire « Je suis à la première marche. Je suis à la deuxième marche. Je suis à la troisième marche ». Apeurée, la petite, comme tous les enfants de son âge, courut dans la chambre de ses parents. Sa mère accepta pour cette fois qu'elle dorme avec eux. Le lendemain, son sommeil fut à nouveau perturbé par la même voix qui disait cette fois « Je suis à la quatrième marche. Je suis à la cinquième marche. Je suis à la sixième marche ». La petite était affolée et se cacha sous ses draps de ses mains tremblantes. Elle essayait de se rappeler les mots de sa mère qui lui avait assuré que la voix était dans sa tête. Le soir suivant, ce fut la même rengaine : « Je suis à la septième marche. Je suis à la huitième marche. Je suis à la neuvième marche ». La petite fille était persuadée que c'était la voix de sa poupée et elle vérifia le lendemain où se trouvait son jouet. Elle en parla à sa mère qui lui expliqua qu'une poupée ne pouvait ni parler ni se déplacer et qu'elle était toujours dans sa boîte en bas de l'escalier. Mais le soir d'après, le phénomène se répéta : « Je suis à la dixième marche. Je suis sur le palier ». La fillette retint son souffle. « Je suis devant ta porte ». Elle blottit sous ses draps. « Je suis en bas de ton lit ». Elle était tétanisée et voulait appeler sa mère. « Je suis tout près de toi », chuchota la poupée en tirant le drap, un grand couteau à la main.

– Wow, ça fait froid dans le dos ton histoire… commenta Emma.

Neville fut le suivant conteur.

– C'était un soir d'Halloween comme un autre jusqu'à ce que la famille dont je vais vous raconter l'histoire entende à la radio qu'un tueur en série s'était échappé d'un institut psychiatrique. Le commentateur enjoignit tous les habitants du quartier à faire leurs portes et à ne pas sortir. Il expliquait que le patient était facilement reconnaissable car il était amputé des bras et des jambes. Les parents devaient sortir mais n'étaient plus très rassurés à l'idée de laisser leurs deux jeunes filles seules à la maison. Mais finalement, ils se dirent qu'une fois les portes et les fenêtres bien fermées, il ne pourrait rien arriver. Ils quittèrent donc la maison et très vite, les filles commencèrent à entendre des bruits étranges dans la maison comme des portes qui grincent ou le plancher qui craque. Et un autre son étonnant : « poum poum tchik » dont elles ne parvenaient pas à distinguer l'origine. Le bruit leur faisait peur et elles décidèrent de dormir ensemble. Mais au bout d'un moment, l'ainée décida d'aller voir d'où venait ce bruit qui ne cessait pas. Mais elle ne vit rien d'anormal et le bruit avait disparu. Elle fouilla le rez-de-chaussée mais ne trouva rien. Elle remonta alors dans sa chambre mais en ouvrant la porte, elle hurla. Sa petite sœur baignait dans son sang. Elle entendit alors à nouveau le bruit « poum poum tchick », plus fort, plus près. En se retourna, elle vit un homme qu'elle reconnut tout de suite comme le patient évadé. Il n'avait pas de bras ni de jambes et au bout de ses moignons pendant toutes sortes de lames. Terrifiée, elle ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il avança alors vers elle en posa ses coudes, un à un, sur le sol : poum, poum. Et traîna son corps le long du parquet : tchick. Il lui sourit dangereusement.

– Ok, je crois que pour l'instant Neville a gagné ! cria Pansy les yeux écarquillés. Elle était vraiment horrible, celle-ci ! Bon, à qui le tour ?

Potter fut désigné.

– Je… Euh, je ne connais pas d'histoire…

– Tu devrais être inspiré pourtant, Potter. Tes parents ne sont pas morts un 31 octobre ? Tu ne veux pas nous raconter l'effroyable cri de ta mère qui suppliait pour ta vie ? Il me semble que tu connais l'histoire, pourtant.

Draco avait lâché sa bombe presque sans s'en rendre compte, sans le vouloir. Toute la haine qui était remontée à la surface depuis qu'il avait revu Potter –et avec la belette femelle collée à lui en plus- venait de s'échapper. Et il l'avait regretté immédiatement. Mais c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait. Et il avait jeté un gros froid sur l'assemblée. Les regards allaient de lui à Harry qui s'était figé. Ginny demanda alors à Potter de garder son calme en posant une main compatissante sur son bras qui donna des envies de meurtre à Draco. Mais visiblement, ça n'avait pas suffi à calmer la fureur de l'Elu :

– Et toi, Malfoy, tu n'veux pas nous raconter comment tu te pissais dessus en torturant vos prisonniers parce que ton maître te foutait la trouille ? cracha-t-il. Ou encore la façon pitoyable que t'as eu de t'évanouir quand Nagini a dévoré le Professeur Burbage ? Ou tu pourrais te contenter de celle du lâche qui a fui son pays parce qu'il avait trop peur d'affronter le regard des gens. Même si je n'crois pas que cette dernière fasse vraiment peur, elle est juste affligeante.

Draco trembla. Il aurait aimé être satisfait de ce moment où le monde entier s'était effacé autour d'eux, comme avant. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il aurait eu envie de répondre, de blesser Potter encore plus, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il en était incapable. Il avait vu la douleur passer dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il lui faisait face, ces yeux qui lui avaient tant manqué, et il ne voulait plus recommencer. Il sentit les larmes monter alors il sortit prendre l'air. Mais à peine avait-il quitté la pièce qu'Harry le suivit en hurlant :

– Ah non, Malfoy, tu n'vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement !

Ils étaient dans le hall et Potter avait dégainé sa baguette mais il vit que Draco n'était pas disposé à en faire autant, il avait toujours les mains dans les poches et s'efforçait de ne pas craquer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Sors ta baguette, Malfoy.

– Je ne t'attaquerai pas.

– Comment ça ?

– Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre.

– Alors pourquoi t'es venu ?

– Parce que Théo m'a invité.

Harry explosa littéralement de rire. A tel point que, pendant quelques secondes, il baissa sa baguette avant de se reprendre.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

– Nott et moi, on n'est pas amis, déclara froidement Potter. Mais s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que la seule personne qu'il déteste plus que moi, c'est toi.

Les paroles du brun blessèrent tellement Draco qu'il manqua de tomber. Il savait que c'était la vérité mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Et surtout pas de la bouche de Saint-Potter.

– Alors c'est vrai ? réalisa ce dernier avec dégoût.

– Quoi ? la voix de Draco tremblait.

– Eh bah… T'es encore plus immonde que ce que je croyais. Et pourtant…

– Bon sang, de quoi tu parles ?!

– Du fait que tu t'sois tapé Nott avant t'enfuir.

Le choc pour Draco était immense. Comment Potter, entre tous, pouvait-il savoir ça… ?

– … Comment… Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

– Tu n'essaies pas de nier.

Un éclair de déception passa dans les yeux d'Harry sans que Draco ne le comprenne.

– Il l'a raconté à Ron, reprit Potter.

– De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Encore une fois, Draco utilisait l'attaque pour ne pas montrer qu'il était blessé.

– T'as raison, ça ne me regarde pas. Sors ta baguette.

– Non.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

– Je ne t'attaquerai plus. Je ne suis plus comme ça.

– Tu ne sais plus te servir de ta baguette, Malfoy ? demanda ironiquement Harry.

Draco lui aurait bien montré qu'il savait parfaitement s'en servir, surtout avec lui, mais il préféra répondre :

– Je m'en sers pour guérir les gens, pas les combattre.

Harry rit à nouveau.

– Toi ? Guérisseur ?

– Aussi étonnant que ça puisse te paraître, oui, c'est effectivement le cas.

– C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé pour ne pas devoir expliquer le vrai sens de ton magnifique tatouage ? ironisa Potter.

Draco regarda inconsciemment son avant-bras gauche et serra les poings.

– Bats-toi.

– Non…

– Bats-toi !

– Je ne me battrai pas avec toi, Potter !

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Laisse tomber… dit Draco d'une voix lasse en retournant à l'intérieur.

A peine avait-il franchi les portes du salon que Ginny lui sauta dessus :

– Où est Harry ?

– Je ne suis pas sa mère, Weasley.

– Il est parti à ta poursuite. Où est-il ?

– Il voulait se battre, pas moi, je l'ai laissé. Fin de l'histoire.

Ginny grogna quelque chose mais Draco n'écoutait déjà plus. Il alla s'installer dans un fauteuil et décida de se noyer dans l'alcool. Pansy et Blaise vinrent à ses côtés mais il leur fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler et ils n'insistèrent pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny revint, sans Potter. Draco l'entendit vaguement dire à ses acolytes qu'il voulait être seul.

Un ou deux heures plus tard –il avait perdu le compte-, Potter n'était toujours pas revenu. Draco prit congé auprès de ses amis qui avaient commencé à discuter à ses côtés comme s'il n'était pas là. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il se dirigeait là-bas, Draco se rendit au balcon de l'étage, qui donnait sur la cour intérieure. Comme il l'avait prévu, Potter était là.

Il était accoudé à la rambarde et fumait –encore une chose que Draco connaissait grâce à l'Amérique. De vieilles pensées lui revinrent en mémoire : il était douloureusement beau. Doucement, il s'avança et se mit dos à la rambarde. En regardant l'intérieur du manoir, il commença :

– A propos de ce que je t'ai dit pendant le jeu… Je n'aurais pas dû.

– C'est la façon Malfoy de présenter ses excuses ? demanda Harry avec sarcasme.

Draco se fit la réflexion que s'il avait réussi à s'excuser facilement auprès de Théo quand il l'avait fallu, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué face à Potter. Il n'avait jamais voulu que cet homme le voit faible, pas même le tout premier jour, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Et s'excuser, c'était être faible, n'est-ce pas ? Même pour Potter ?

Mais le Survivant le coupa de ses pensées en lui demandant à nouveau :

– Pourquoi t'es revenu ?

– C'est chez moi, ici.

– C'est pas ce que t'as eu l'air de penser il y a cinq ans.

– J'ai dû choisir entre mes parents et l'Angleterre. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'étais heureux de partir.

– Hum. Quand est-ce que tu repars ?

– Ça te dérange tant que ça que je sois là… ?

Draco regretta sa question à l'instant-même où il l'avait posée. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir la réponse. Elle lui faisait peur. Et pourtant, il ne s'attendait à quelque chose d'aussi horrible que ce que lui dit Harry, le plus sincèrement du monde :

– Pour être honnête, oui. Je n'avais aucune envie que tu reviennes, aucune envie de te revoir. Pour moi, ça fait longtemps que t'es mort, Malfoy, déclara Harry en écrasant sa cigarette et retournant à l'intérieur du Manoir.

Draco sentit la rage et la tristesse monter en lui d'un même mouvement. Il sortit sa baguette qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces et plaqua Potter contre le mur.

– Si ma simple existence te donne à ce point envie de vomir, pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie ? hurla-t-il.

– Franchement ? Je me demande. Pour les remerciements que j'en ai eu, en plus… cracha-t-il.

– Parce que c'est ça qu'attendait le grand Harry Potter, l'Elu ? Que le vilain Mangemorts se mette à ses pieds et le remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie ? Bah c'est raté Potter, parce que dans le fond, t'as raison, t'aurais sûrement mieux fait de me laisser crever.

Harry le repoussa violemment.

– Bah tu vois, Malfoy, quand tu veux, tu peux.

Potter avait aussi sorti sa baguette. Comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois, ils se tenaient en joue l'un l'autre. Leur respiration était saccadée et le sang pulsait dans leurs veines. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Baisse ta baguette ? Tu es en train de menacer Harry Potter, Draco, le seul, entre tous, que tu ne voudrais plus jamais blesser » disait une petite voix dans sa tête. Mais Draco la fit taire car enfin Harry le regardait. Il le regardait avec ses yeux trop brillants qui donnaient lui l'impression que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Et si ça ne devait durer qu'un instant, alors il ferait tout pour que cet instant dure le plus longtemps possible.

– Qu'est-ce que t'attends, Potter ? Tu ne te souviens plus de la formule ? Sectumsempra, non ?

– Ta gueule, Malfoy.

– Ouuuh, le lion n'est pas content. Mauvais souvenir, peut-être ? Pourtant, il me semble que c'est moi qui étais le plus mal en point. Tu avais plutôt l'air de te réjouir de me voir baigner dans mon sang.

– Ta gueule ! Harry avait hurlé et s'était jeté sur Draco en même temps. Mais le blond reposait sur une porte et le poids l'ouvrit. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Le cœur de Draco battait bien trop vite. Le visage de Potter n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et il sentait son souffle contre ses lèvres. Il dut fermer les yeux pour résister à l'envie d'embrasser Harry mais il sentit qu'il avait perdu le contrôle sur une certaine partie de son anatomie. Potter se releva d'un coup et Draco eut peur que c'en soit la raison. Mais il l'entendit jurer et s'aperçut qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la porte, en vain. Ils étaient apparemment coincés à l'intérieur. Ils n'avaient pas vu, mais sur la porte, à l'extérieur, était gravé « Ici, vous révélerez vos pires secrets ». Potter jura à nouveau et se jeta, une fois encore sur Draco qui était toujours à terre. Mais cette fois, le blond ne se laissa pas faire et les retourna. Il s'assit sur Harry qu'il commença à couvrir de coups. Il n'avait jamais été un adepte de la violence physique mais là il en avait besoin. Il frappait autant qu'il se haïssait, autant qu'il le haïssait. Et Potter ne faisait rien, il ne se défendait pas. Il… Il pleurait. Et le cœur de Draco se serra à ce constat.

– Pardon… murmura-t-il.

Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'Harry l'ait entendu car un bruit venait de retentir dans la pièce. Ou dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas trop. Ça semblait venir de partout à la fois. Et Draco ce bruit, il ne s'en rappelait que trop bien et il ne le voulait plus. C'était le bruit des flammes, du feu qui résonne sur le bois. Bientôt il sentit aussi l'odeur, cette odeur atroce d'un corps qui brûle. Il regarda Harry et il vit se refléter les flammes dans ses yeux. Visiblement, il revivait le même moment. Les images des histoires qu'ils s'étaient raconté un peu plus tôt n'était rien en comparaison. Draco se revit alors grimper, grimper, pour essayer d'échapper au feu. Il ressentit à nouveau la peur sans nom lui tordre le ventre. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait peur. La peur laissa la place à l'apaisement quand il revit une tignasse noire s'envoler sur un balai. Et puis l'espoir, la joie quand le balai changea de direction. L'angoisse, ensuite, quand il ne parvint pas à attraper la main que Potter lui tendait. Mais la suite… La suite n'était pas comme dans son souvenir. Il se vit tendre la main à la seconde tentative et perdre l'équilibre. Il entendit le cri d'Harry qui hurlait « Non ! » et ça lui brisa le cœur. Ou c'était le cœur brisé d'Harry qu'il sentit. Il ne savait plus trop. Puis il se vit, pendant l'événement qui s'était déroulé quelques heures plus tard, sur le parvis de Poudlard. Il entendit à nouveau la voix froide et terrifiante de Voldemort se réjouir de mort d'Harry. Il sentit à nouveau ses jambes flageller et son cœur se serrer si fort qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas lui aussi en train de mourir. Et l'envie d'hurler, de pleurer, mais sans être incapable. Et puis les souvenirs, les cauchemars, de l'un et de l'autre s'enchaînèrent, et ils (re)vécurent tous les deux : les morts de Fred, Remus, Tonks, Hedwige, Siruis. La mort de Dumbledore. Les séances de torture. La cérémonie de marquage. La sensation terrible pendant le Sectumsempra. La vie sous l'escalier. Et enfin la nuit terrible à Godric's Hollow. Draco se laissa retomber aux côtés d'Harry. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé mais il venait de vivre la pire soirée de sa vie. Il entendit Harry pleurer et réalisa que lui aussi, n'avait pas retenu ses larmes.

– Pourquoi… ? fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à demander.

Il aurait dû préciser, il le savait : pourquoi ça te fait si peur l'idée de me voir mourir ? mais il n'avait pas réussi à parler autant. Et il connaissait la réponse dans le fond. Parce qu'il était un foutu sauveur au complexe du héros.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Forcément, elle est ouverte maintenant », se dit Draco. Et c'était le cas.

Potter se retourna et lui lança un paquet de cigarettes qui devint bleu en tombant sur le sol.

– Rentre chez toi, Malfoy. T'aurais jamais dû venir.

Et il referma la porte. Draco ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, et, des larmes encore plein les yeux, il attrapa le portoloin.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il arriva chez lui qu'il comprit : c'était Harry qui l'avait invité.


End file.
